Left to die
by GeorgiaTime
Summary: On Hold. Carolijah, Carlijah AH/AU. Katherina is killed for the sacrifice and Klaus finally becomes a hybrid, still not happy with not being able to make hybrids, he massacres five towns. Elijah finds a young Caroline, being the only survivor among the many killed.
1. My Saviour

**This story is set after the sacrifice around 1500 and Katherine died (I think i won't keep it that way if i do continue)**

* * *

Screams enacted all around, the night ablaze in orange as the flames consumed the small village, sot and dirt covered the now crumbling village houses. Elijah could not hear a single soul for miles as he roamed the now deserted village, his dark cloak hiding his features as he walked down the once lively street.

Elijah didn't understand the actions of his brother. He finally got what he wanted, he completed the sacrifice transforming back to his hybrid form. The werewolf, the vampire, the Patrova doppelganger and the witch to release his curse, unleashed his inner beast. The Patrova doppelganger, Katharina Patrova, was the spitting image of his Tatia from his distant memory before his vampire transition. She was still an innocent soul, now sucked dry rotting in the grave he dug for her. His brother becoming a hybrid should be a happy celebration, him finally connecting with his true self, his true form. Now fully immortal, indestructible, a true alpha and king of the vampire race, yet he is sad and crueller than ever, massacring five towns, leaving no survivors.

'Thump thump'

Elijah stopped in his tracks. This can't be possible. A weak heartbeat could be heard in the distance. Elijah turned on his heal to the sounds direction and using his vampire speed, raced to the sound of the possible survivor.

Elijah stopped behind a wooden wall, his back pressed against it as he hid in the shadows watching the scene as it unfolded before his eyes.

He could see a young woman with blonde hair lying on the floor; She was wearing a green dress of noble attire she was covered in lots of blood and dirt, deep fang marks protruding from her neck. At first Elijah thought that the women was one still alive until a small form moved from under the women's arms. It was a small child, only what looked like seven years old, she had blonde hair similar to what would be thought as her mother and was wearing a white dress that flowed down to her ankles and she was barefoot, all over her form she was covered in sot and dirt. Her eyes were sad as they lay upon her mother's unmoving form, her eyes were blue as a summer sky but were filled with confusion as she shook her mothers shoulders.

"Mommy, mommy wake up." she said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mommy, why won't you wake up?"

Elijah looked at the scene before him and felt his chest fill with guilt and sorrow. Elijah knew that the mother would certainly not wake and hold her precious daughter again. He knew the child would not leave her mother's side and die of starvation in the next few days a week at most. He weighed the options in his thoughts before confirming his decision and started to slowly walk towards the small girl, trying hard to not scare her way.

Elijah slowly made it in front of the small girl, crouching down slowly, signalling his presence and tried to look like he meant no harm and wasn't a threat. He was like this for a while before the child's eyes slowly made their way up to him; at first she was shocked that quickly turned into a terror. She let out a small whelp and tried to hide herself in her mother's arms, covering herself in more of her mother's blood.

"Shh." Elijah said trying to calm the frightened girl and show that there was nothing to be afraid of. "It's ok, I'm here to help you"

The little girl looked up from her mother's limp arm and looked up at him. She was covered in blood and sot, tears mixed in with the dirt on her cheeks. She slowly stood up from her mother's body and ran towards him, tears streaming down her face still. She ran into Elijah's arms and he quickly embraced her into a hug. She seemed so fragile and would easily break at any moment.

"My mommy, why won't she wake up?" she said looking up at him, her eyes pure sadness.

Elijah was lost for words as he looked down into her blue eyes. He pulled her small head softly back into his warm chest as she became more overwhelmed

As the small form in his arms began to grow limp, he looked down to see she had fallen asleep in his arms, a peaceful expression formed on her face as she lost herself in her dreams. He slowly began to rise with her still in his arms, carrying her small form against his chest. He quickly looked to see if she had been bitten or had gotten any serious injuries during the mass murder his brother had committed but only found a few small cuts on her arms and legs, he could heal those easily later.

He began to walk towards his near by carriage waiting for him, he knew just where she could be kept safe and while hidden until she grew up into a fine woman.

* * *

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries if i did Caroline would be in New Orleans right now and HAYLEY WOULD NOT BE PREGNANT!**

**Hope you liked this one shot of Carolijah, i feel this ship hasn't had enough light because i love this ship but of course they never really interacted they didn't even talk to each other but still i like the idea of what it would be like if they did meet.**


	2. Thought of Eternity

The sun beamed into the room though the slight open in the curtain, the blond maiden fluttered her eyes open, she stared into the dark room blankly before a knock was heard at her bedroom door. The door opened to reveal Helen her lady's maid. She wore a brown peasant dress, her brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She was only thirty years old but she looked younger than she was.

"Lady Caroline, it's time to get ready" Helen said closing the door behind her, she crossed the room towards the curtains. Helen pulled them open to shine the room in light and a load groan enacted from the large bed fit for a queen

"I'm awake, i''m awake" Lady Caroline moaned as she pulled herself up and out of the large red sheets and stood up, her white nightgown stopping just above the knees. Caroline's golden blonde hair framed her soft face, she walked over to Halen who held out a towel for her to have her morning bath. After bathing and washing her soft blond hair Helen dressed Lady Caroline in a soft blue dress and sat her down to do her hair once it had dried.

"Once you have done my hair, i'll do yours Helen" Caroline said smiling at her lady's maid

"Oh you don't have to do that Lady Caroline, besides we have to be quick if you are to be by the gate at noon" Helen said

"The gate?" Caroline questioned

"Yes my lady, don't you remember the Lord is arriving back today" Helen said, annoyed at the lady's forgetfulness

"He's back from his trip?" Caroline beamed in excitement

"Yes, you forgetful child" Helen scolded playfully

Helen took care of all Lady Caroline's needs from dressing to feeding, she also reminded Caroline of events she had forgotten and made her go to the events she did not care for. She also made sure she had a shoulder to cry on when she was down and cheerful smile to cheer the lady up. Lady Caroline was kind to all she meet even if she didn't want to be, but Caroline also made sure the peasants and servants were well cared for with food, water and shelter. She once went an entire week without food so that the servants could eat. She was a true inspiration, and an image of kindness and light.

"There all done Lady Caroline" Helen smile kindly at the young lady, "Now lets go greet the Lord, come on hurry up"

Caroline stood at the entrance to the large mansion waiting patiently, when she was just a child she would run to the gate of the border surrounding the mansion and wait there to be the first to see his arrival but she hadn't done so in years, sometimes she missed it but she was a lady now and she must act like one. The sound of horses could be heard in the distance and Caroline could not hold in her excitement much longer. The black carriage come into view shortly after, the horses in front carried the heavy carriage through the large gates and into the courtyard stopping down the steps from the front door where Caroline stood. The carriage door soon opened and outstepped a young hansom man, he had dark brown hair that flowed down to his shoulders, a small stubble upon his chin. He wore a dark red shirt and dark leather pants with brown leather boots, the usual formal attire. His brown eyes looked up at Caroline who smiled in excitement.

"'Lijah" Caroline yelled as she ran down the few steps and enveloped Elijah in a warm embrace, "Welcome back"

"Hello little Caroline" Elijah said returning the hug to the blond, Caroline pulled back to glare up at Elijah

"I told you I'm not little anymore, i'm almost sixteen years of age" Caroline complained

"You'll always be little to me, Caroline" Elijah said pulling Caroline back into the hug before lifting her and swinging her around cheerfully.

Of course she would always be little to him, he was a vampire. He never aged, could run faster than any human could ever imagine and had strength that could crush anything including her. He is on a total different class from her, they were so close yet so far apart. The only reason i'm here was because of him. He saved me that night, when the beast attacked

* * *

Elijah has taken care of me ever since. He taught me how to read and write, violin and piano, French and Latin, maths and history, dancing and elegance. Many things he taught to me, and all the times i listened, he would tell stories about great adventures and fairy tales, those were my favourite. Elijah would regally go on business to unknown places and was very vague about the trips but I never minded. I always had company with me, it either being my guard or the near by towns Ladies, we would have tea and tell the latest town gossip, I was usually the envy amongst the Ladies but I never thought so. I am never good enough I feel, I will never be good enough for Elijah at least. I am only a child in his eyes, he has had centuries to read thousands of books and learn and i have only had years. There still is much to learn and i feel my mind at its capacity. I will never master all my skills because i would die before i could. I will grow old, die and Elijah would soon forget about his little Caroline. I would only be a distant memory. Unless he turns me into a vampire...

"You seemed troubled dear Caroline" Elijah said concerned as they walked the halls together "was lunch not served to your liking"

"Dinner was lovely as always Elijah. I just have a lot on my mind" Caroline said

"May i have the pleaser of knowing what you think, you never talk your mind to me anymore, like when you where little" Elijah said smiling down at Caroline, Caroline stopped in their walk and faced Elijah

"I just-I-um I wanted to know if you would be attending the Ball for my year of sixteen" Caroline asked deciding to keep her thoughts hidden, Elijah gazed at her eyes for a long while, he could tell she was not telling him the truth of her thoughts by the way her heart skipped a beat but he decided not to push the matter

"Of course Caroline, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Elijah said as he smiled down at the young blond, "Now, we must head to the library for study"

Caroline smiled sweetly as Elijah "Fine, but you must tell me stories about your adventures" Caroline said as they changed their course to the library

* * *

Caroline sat down on her large bed with a small smile, she spent the afternoon studying the recent adventures of Christopher Columbus and how he is discovering the 'New World', Amerigo Vespucci and his study of stars and recent politics that have been happening such as Prince Arthur of Whales has married the Spanish Princess forming a alliance and Alexander Jagiellon is the new King of Poland. Such things fascinate her to no end and she can't help but listen in and fill her mind with knowledge. She especially loves how Elijah speaks in a certain way when he talk history and royal conquests.

"Helen?" Caroline says as Helen cleans around her room

"Yes my dear" Helen says sweetly

"What will happen when die?" Caroline said sadly

"Oh don't you think like that little one, you have many many years to come and you should enjoy them and not worry about who dies or if you die just continue living life to the fullest" Helen said as she sat beside Caroline on her bed and started to braid Caroline's long hair "Now remember tomorrow you have to confirm some plans for your birthday ball and go into town for a dress fitting"

"Oh my, I completely forgot" Caroline said surprised

"The Lord puts so much information in that little brain of yours that you can't remember a single thing can you silly girl, usually women are scolded for learning such things but Lord Elijah just insisted that you learn everything"

"Elijah truly cares doesn't he" Caroline said a small smile pulling on her lips

"Well maybe he is making you a perfect wife for when you are of age, and considering you are nearing sixteen that will be very soon" Helen said

"What?" Caroline said in shock turning to look at Helen wide eyed "I'm to be wed soon?"

"Of corse, i'm sure many suitors will line up at our doorstep to marry a beauty like you" Helen said standing up

"But Helen, I don't won't to marry a man who only loves me for my looks" Caroline pleaded

"Well thats not my decision to make, dear. You would have to take it up with Lord Elijah, you are his ward after all. Now get sleep before bags grow under you eyes" Helen said be exiting the room

* * *

**I decided to continue this story YAY. And sorry this chapter was quite short on my standards but the next chapter is very long like over 3,000 words so YAY AGAIN**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals if i did, Caroline would be in New Orleans and not being 'I don't care about my mothers death and blah blah blah stabbing'**


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

The large ball room was filled with many people from high classes, the men all dressed in fine formal attire and the ladies dressed in elegant ball gowns of all colours. Champagne was being served in slim flutes and small nibbles were being past around by hansom butlers. Many people were dancing to fine elegant music and large elegantly packed presents were neatly stacked in a corner

"So Lady Caroline, how fair you these days. Spring was much enjoyable this year, was it not" a middle aged man with greying brown hair said to Caroline

"I fair well Lord Peter, Spring was far to enjoyable i saw a wild rabbit run though the rose gardens, it was a site to see i must say" Caroline said with a smile, she was wearing a beautiful golden ball gown with a ruffled off the shoulder neckline, her long blond hair was brushed to one side as it feel in beautiful waves that caught the light when she moved. "How Fairs Margaret, is she with child yet"

"No unfortunately not but me and Abigail hope so soon" Peter says with a sad smile, Margaret got married eight months ago usually married couples show signs of pregnancy by the third or forth month of marriage, I hope Margaret shows signs soon or she could be disowned by the husband. Caroline felt a presence beside her and looked up to see the hansom Lord Elijah, he looked dapper in his formal suit.

"Lord Elijah" Peter said with a bow "I assure you that Lady Caroline has been a wonderful delight". True Peter and Elijah were both Lords, but Elijah was a very High class of Lordship, he has much money and land and has had many audiences with King Henry VIII and also being close friends with him. Elijah was truly in power and probably the most powerful Lord in England

"I thank you Lord Peter, May you excuse us, I would like to have a word with Lady Caroline" Elijah said gracefully

"Of corse" Peter said making another bow before leaving the two alone, Elijah lead Caroline to a small open room off to the side of the ball

"Yes Lord Elijah" Caroline said giving a little curtsy

"You said Lord and bowed Caroline, is something wrong? you have been very distant towards me these last few days. Have I done something to offend you" Elijah said with worry in his eyes

"I was just being formal and polite like you taught me Lord Elijah" Caroline said avoiding his eyes

"You're lying Caroline, I can hear your heart skip a beat like when you avoided me on the question of your thoughts" Elijah said

"I just-" Caroline said but was lost for words

"What troubles you Caroline? We barely talk like we used to" Elijah said

"I heard you wanted to wed me off and I-" Caroline stumbled looking down at the floor, "I was scared that you didn't want to take care of me anymore, you do so much for me and yet i can do nothing in return" Elijah brought his hand to lift her chin up so she was looking at him he could see tears forming in her eyes

"The thought had crossed my mind" Elijah said honestly "But of corse i knew you would be upset because i know you are a free spirit, but Caroline you must know that you can't be unmarried your whole life, at one stage you must choose one of your suitors" Elijah said as he looked down at her

"Unless i become a vampire" Caroline said quietly but Elijah heard it clearly with his vampire senses

"Caroline, how long have you been having these thoughts" Elijah asked bringing his hand down from her chin to rest at his side

"How long do you think, I grew up knowing of vampires existence and their capabilities and you didn't think the thought ever crossed my mind. I don't want to grow old while you stay forever youthful, I want to continue to learn about so many things and go on adventures and explore the world and the new one, and i don't want to continuously not be good enough for you" Caroline said to Elijah fire in her eyes

"When have you ever not been good enough Caroline, you can be friends with anyone and have many men beg for you to even glance at them" Elijah said

"But will i ever be good enough for you Elijah" Caroline said tears falling down her cheeks "All I have ever wanted was for you to look at me like those men do, to see me as a women and not a little girl"

"Caroline-" Elijah said as he looked away, Caroline saw this and her heart instantly broke. Tears began to flow harder as she ran away from the room into the hallway though to the backdoor into the garden, The cool air chilled her to the bone as she ran across the path, her heels clicking on the pavement under her. She ran until she was in front of a fountain with lanterns around it for lighting, it made the scene a little romantic so she went to sit on the bench next to it that viewed the forest. She sat there for a long while wiping her weak tears away before she noticed a presence near the side of the bench

"Why hello fair Maiden, what has you out here all alone" A english voice said from behind her, she turned to see a man about the age of seventeen to eighteen, he had medium length brown hair and brown eyes and he was dressed in casual wear. She didn't recognise him from the ball and she knew everybody from the guest list, she made sure of it even the plus ones. She then realised her mistake of coming out alone, she had no bodyguard with her and Elijah was not accompanying her, she was to far for screaming for help, Elijah may hear her but over the noise of the party it was unlikely

"I just needed some air, I get clostutrphopic" She lied quickly

"Does being clostutrphopic make you cry darling?" the man said smirking

"Who are you?" Caroline said putting on a brave face

"Oh sorry forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kol Mikelson" Kol said a grin on his face

"Mikelson? Like Elijah Mikelson?" Caroline asked confused, Elijah never talked about family and if this Kol was Elijah's brother then he must be a vampire

"Ahh so you have meet my noble older brother" Kol said curious "How did you two meet fair Caroline?"

Caroline widened her eyes in shock "I never gave you my name and if you already had the knowledge of my name then you should have known i'm Elijah's Ward"

"Elijah's Ward? So he has been meddling with humans. Why would he give a second thought about you?" Kol said his eyes dilating and his voice low

"Maybe you should talk to Elijah about that considering he is you're brother" Caroline said fire in her eyes

"Vervain" Kol said angrily, he looked down at her neck seeing a small heart necklace, he quickly ripped the necklace off and threw it across the yard before it could sting him severely, Caroline gasp in shock and Kol quickly put a hand on the back of her head and forcefully looked into Caroline's blue eyes as she struggled and his eyes dilated "How did you meet Elijah?" Kol asked in a low voice

"Nine years ago, a monstrous beast with yellow eyes massacred my entire village including my parents, I was the only survivor and i watched my mother bleed to death in front of my very own eyes, i would have stayed by my mothers side if it wasn't for Elijah who saved me" Caroline said still struggling but couldn't escape his right grip

"Interesting, what has happened since you have meet?" Kol asked compelling her again

"Elijah has given me a home, warmth and sustenance, he has taught me many things about life and knowledge, if it wasn't for Elijah i would be dead" Caroline said

"Ahh, I see now. Your blood belongs to Elijah" Caroline gasped "If you wanna repay him, letting him drain every drop of blood in your body would make a great sacrifice" Kol smirked as he tracked his fingertips along her bare neck "Why don't I bring you to him right now" Kol said as he gripped her roughly by her upper arm forcing her to stand, Caroline whimpered at his tight grip but as soon as it was there it was gone and Kol flew across the yard and grunted as he landed on his back but was quickly standing, she looked to see Elijah standing next to her and his arm quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her towards his chest as he glared at his brother, cool and collective.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Elijah said hatred in his voice, something unfamiliar to Caroline

"No warm welcome for your dear brother" Kol teased "Well i was in Africa with a few entertaining witches but wanted to see how my dear brother was doing, so i tracked you down, which wasn't easy, to find you playing Lord with pathetic humans and I find lovely Caroline here and i compelled her to tell me your lovely story"

"What do you want from me Kol, you never visit without needing something" Elijah said, still holding Caroline tight to his chest

"I just needed a place to stay" Kol said innocently

"Fine take any of the guest rooms but stay away from Caroline understand" Elijah said glaring

"Understood" Kol said before flashing away towards the mansion, Elijah released his tight hold on Caroline but kept her close to his chest as he looked down at her

"I'm glad you are safe" Elijah said before pulling her into an embrace, he but his head at the crook of her neck, softly smelling her hair. Caroline slowly pulled her arms around his lower back as she softly cried into his shirt. Caroline had to relieve the memory of her mothers death it was very hard on her. after a while Elijah pulled out of the embrace and looked down at her "The ball has finished, you should return to your bedchambers it is getting late, I will cheek up on you soon. I'm going to increase your guards, with Kol here i don't trust him not to try anything" Elijah said brushing her tears away

Caroline nodded as she turned around and slowly made her walk back towards the Mansion clutching her bruised arm, her guard that she didn't even notice was there following close behind her

* * *

"Helen, I said I was fine" Caroline moaned

"You were attacked and I am payed to make sure you are clean and healthy i'm not leaving till i know you are alright" Helen nagged

"The bruise will heal and I can easily cover it until it does" Caroline said as she looked herself in the mirror she was in her nightgown covered in a red silk robe that Elijah got her from Italy for christmas last year

"I also mean healthy emotionally as well, little lady" Helen said "Reliving your mothers murder brought that scar back to the surface and it will take time to heal again, I want to make sure you are not suicidal"

"I could never do that Helen, i couldn't possibly bring the people around me to disappear like that. I would be leaving you, my friends and Elijah behind and i could never hurt them that way" Caroline said sadly

"Lady Caroline, you have the most compassionate soul that i have ever seen. You are the image of kindness, I only hope that will last" Helen said before a knock at the door disturbed them

"Who is it?" Helen said

"Lord Elijah, I wish to have a word with Caroline" the voice of Elijah sounded on the other side of the door

"The Lady is indecent" Helen said. "It's fine Helen" Caroline pleaded with her eyes. "You may come in my Lord" Helen said as he opened the door slowly, revealing his impassive face. He still wore his attire for the Ball held in her honour and he still looked breathtaking with his elegant suit

"May we have the room Helen" Caroline said politely towards Helen who gave her a glare but obediently bowed towards her

"Lady Caroline, Lord Elijah" Helen said before exiting the room closing the door behind her. Silence filled the room for a long while as they stared at each other in waiting before Caroline spoke up

"You never told me you had a brother" Caroline said as she bravely stood her ground

"I didn't think it was necessary information" Elijah said still impassive

"It's your family Elijah, I would at least like to know how many siblings you have or what they are like, it's not like i was going to meet them" Caroline said looking at Elijah with defiance

"I have an older brother, two younger brothers and a younger sister" Elijah said plainly

"Gosh, I feel sorry for the sister having all those brothers" Caroline said jokingly, Elijah smirked at this "Do i get to know why Kol is here?"

"I have no idea i have not been to speak with him, I will leave that till the morning this hour is to late" Elijah said formally

"Yet not to late to visit me" Caroline said with a sparkle in her gaze before it turned to confusion "Then what have you been doing these past two hours?"

"Looking for this" Elijah said as he pulled her heart necklace out of his suit jacket pocket, Caroline gasp in shock

"My neckless you found it" Caroline said before running to Elijah enveloping him into a hug before she quickly panicked "Don't touch the pendant or it will burn you"

"I'll be careful Caroline" Elijah said as he looked into her frantic eyes that sparked fire "May I?" Elijah said as he gestured to the necklace and her neck

"Of corse" Caroline said skittish. She turned around and moved her long blond hair to the side so Elijah could easily but the necklace on. Elijah slowly placed the necklace around her, softly brushing his fingers across the back of her neck, Caroline felt a sensational spark go though that area making her shiver. Once Elijah had locked the necklace in place he let his fingers linger longer than necessary before pulling away. Caroline turned around to face him one hand gently placed over the place where the necklace was placed as she looked to the necklace and then up to Elijah, into his eyes.

"Thank you, I would be devastated if i had lost this" Caroline said

"I could have easily gotten you a new one, vervain is quite easily to come by" Elijah said

"Its not that it's vervain Elijah, its because you gave it to me is why i treasure it so" Caroline said as she looked into Elijah's eyes before going to sit upon her bed, Elijah slowly sat next to her

"Elijah, about Kol-" Caroline started but was cut of by Elijah

"Kol is an arrogant Vampire, what he said to you is not true, you aren't owned by me in anyway" Elijah said

"so you heard our conversation" Caroline said looking down

"Your blood doesn't belong to me or anyone" Elijah said as he put his head in his hands "I'm so tired" he muttered under his breath, if Caroline hadn't been listening she wouldn't have heard it. Suddenly Elijah pulled Caroline into a warm embrace, as he rested his head in the crook of her neck he slowly lowered them so they were lying on the bed. "Dealing with my brother has made me so tired Caroline, lets just stay like this for a while" Elijah said in a tired tone

Caroline smiled at Elijah as he slowly closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist embracing him back. "Of course Elijah", and she closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Once Caroline's heartbeat and breathing slowed to a steady pace, Elijah opened his eyes to look upon her sleeping features. She looked beautiful as always, with her blond hair framing her angelic face, her skin was soft under his touch. He gently lifted himself to stood, careful not to wake her. He slowly bent down to lift her off the bed and into his arms, bridal style. He walked over to the side of her large bed fit for a queen, and slowly placed her under the covers. He looked down at the sleeping beauty and smiled sadly. He bent down to place a small kiss upon her forehead

"Oh Caroline, this world is too small for a girl like you" He muttered, he blowed the small candle out and slowly exiting the room, softly closing the door behind him before hearing a voice behind him

"The lady loves you, you know" Helen said leaning against the wall across from the bedroom door where Elijah stood

"I know" Elijah said in a muttered voice as he looked at her

"Lady Caroline would die for you, so you better make sure it doesn't come down to that" Helen threatened softly

"I have kept her safe for nine years, I won't let that go to waste" He said annoyed

"He is after her _and_ you, don't forget that" Helen said before walking away down the hallway

* * *

**Another chapter up, and another will be up soon. Please review if you like it**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals if i did Hayley would not be pregnant**


	4. Immortal Beings

Elijah and Kol sat in his study, each with a glass of bourbon in hand. Elijah drank greedily, not enjoying the silence settled between them and dreading the soon to come conversation. His younger brother was here for a reason and he wasn't going to like it. He had a feeling it had to do with Niklaus his other younger brother. He hoped not, Klaus was responsible for Caroline's parents murder. If Niklaus was needing his assistance, then it would have something to do with a new doppelgänger or under the lines of hybrids. Niklaus would then soon find him and learning about Caroline in the process, and then all hell breaks lose.

"So thats the girl" Kol said, a smug expression upon his face

"What are you doing here Kol" Elijah said, not knowing what his statement about Caroline meant

"I found a way to kill Nik" Kol said as he took a sip of his bourbon, Elijah had a shocked expression but quickly hid it

"We all know that Niklaus is immortal, the white oak tree was burned many centuries ago" Elijah huffed in annoyance

"But its true brother, When i was traveling around Africa making good with some witch, They talked about a immortal man like ourselves. His name is Silas and he was put to sleep by a witch. This Silas is said to have a cure for vampirism. We can use that cure on our brother turn him human and bam snap his neck" Kol said getting excited

"How do you know this isn't just some fairytale spread by the witches to lure in people like us. How do you know this Silas will give you some of this cure and not kill you instead" Elijah said annoyed at his brothers ignorance

"Do you remember the five?" Kol said

"Yes we killed them over four hundred years ago, what do they have to do with it" Elijah said

"The markings on there skin lead us to Silas and the cure" Kol said

"The markings disappeared when they were meet with death its useless"

"There is said to be more hunters" Kol said with a mischievous smile "And Silas is said to want to wake and take the cure so he can die with his beloved"

"Would he even give you the cure to someone like you" Elijah said intrigued

"He would if i had something he wanted" Kol said with a smirk "It was said before he was turned that he had a daughter with his beloved, and that daughter was turned into an immortal like himself the day she turned eighteen and still roams the earth this very day, but Silas doesn't know it. If we somehow find this girl and trade her for some of the cure, we have our weapon against Nik"

"Do you know what this girl looks like" Elijah said

"Well, no.." Kol said with a defeated tone

"And how do you know Silas isn't just an immortal evil overload that seeks destruction" Elijah said

"Well maybe one witch said that Silas was the end to the vampire race but i thought see was just talking about the cure to vampirism" Kol said defeated by his older brother

"This is just a waste of time, and why do you want to kill Niklaus anyway, last time i saw you, you were kissing his boots" Elijah said annoyed, Kol looked down sadness in his eyes

"He daggered 'Bekah, Elijah. Finn is still in his coffin and I bet I'm next. I hate living like this, with Niklaus always threatening when we cross him or find a sliver of happiness. He daggers us like we are just toys and puts us away until he wants to play with us again and i am sick of playing his games. Every time i am around him he obsesses over his hybrids, never thinks about us anymore. He went to the witches for a way, they told him he needed to massacre five towns and then they would have the power to grant him his wish. It didn't even work because someone made it out alive."

Elijah eyes widened in shock at this, because he saved Caroline the spell didn't work. Kol saw this and looked at him with amusement, knowing what he was thinking

"I knew it" Kol said smirking "Lady Caroline is the one that survived, when the little blonde told me her touching story of how you guys meet, i knew right away she was the one. Nik is going to be angry when he finds out, probably even kill the girl" Kol said amused but in seconds he was pressed up to the bookshelf by Elijah, hands tight around his throat, books were tumbling to the floor, bourbon spilled on the one hundred year old leather couch

"You must not tell a single soul about her, Niklaus will kill me for interfering with that spell and kill her for amusement. Do you understand?" Elijah said threatening, he released Kol after he nodded his head yes. Elijah took a step back and gained control over his emotions again.

"If Nik did find out though, I would love to see the look on his face" Kol muttered amused as he went to pour himself another drink

* * *

Caroline was walking around the Gardens with Helen by her side and a guard close behind and two new ones around scouting and surveying the area. She didn't like being watched and she only agreed to having one guard a while ago to please Elijah and let his mind go to rest. When she was younger and Elijah went out of town on business, she would be the only Lord in the house which made him quite nervous whenever he left for his trip so she agreed to his request after being persuaded with being able to leave the house with her friends more often. Having three guards was insane if she had to be honest but she would never go against Elijah wishes, and after the incident with Kol she was actually quite glad but it still didn't put her mind at rest, Elijah always said to be on alert even when with friends, he always said along the lines of 'expect the unexpected'. Caroline was just glad that most of the time one of her guards would take a break or catch up on sleep so it left her with one or two and they would be well rested and on high alert.

"Lady Caroline, you should probably be inside it is getting very cold, Winter will be upon us soon and i wouldn't want you to fall ill" Helen said beside her

"Oh Helen, you will never cease to take care of me" Lady Caroline smiled but she continued to walk in defiance

"Well i am payed to take care of you" Helen said proudly "I am a trained professional"

"Yes and a skilled nagger, if i had to be honest" Caroline said a smirk on her lips

"People your age shouldn't talk like that young lady, you'll never wed at this stage" Helen said with a disappointed look but still had a small grin tugging at her lips

"I would still marry her" a voice said appearing next to Caroline, Caroline jumped and quickly turned to face non other but kol, "I do love a feisty girl" Kol continued as he brushed one of her locks behind her ear, but stopped when a sharp iron blade was pressed to his throat in a warning. He looked to his left to see a tall man about the age of twenty-four, wearing iron armour, He had dark brown hair, lighter than Kol's. He had green eyes and was staring threatening towards him

"Step away from Lady Caroline or I will be forced to take action" The man said in a harsh tone, Kol raised his brow in amusement before lifting his hands to show me meant to harm

"Its fine, Thomas. He's not worth your time" Caroline said not wanting bloodshed, even if he was a vain bastard who deserves a good beating, he is still Elijah's brother and must keep that in mind. Thomas backed away from Kol and drew back his sword

"Next time you point a sword at me, you will be losing a arm. I'm a lot older than you, so that means I'm a lot stronger" Kol threatened, and Thomas gritted his teeth looking murderous, well more murderous than usual

What does age have to do with this? Unless... Is Thomas a vampire? If that was the case, why did Elijah hire vampires for my guards?

"Didn't Elijah say to stay away from me?" Caroline asked Kol, deciding to speak the matter with Elijah later

"Yes he did, but fortunately I don't do as I'm told" Kol said with a sexy grin as he leaned towards her "Now lets play a game"

"Why would i want to spend more time with you?" Caroline said annoyed

"Because i'm a vampire and can kill you before you can even blink" Kol said smirking, making Thomas flinch

"But you wouldn't kill me because if you do, you have Elijah's wrath to deal with, and you wouldn't want the trouble of disposing of my body" Caroline said smirking back, ignoring his threat. Kol looked shocked for the first time in centuries, had this little girl just read him. This little girl just read him like he was an open book. How? "Judging by the look on your face, i'm correct. Now if you excuse me" Caroline said before turning to walk away but after a few steps Kol appeared before Caroline, smirking as he stared down at her

"Very clever, but I'm not leaving until you play with me" Kol said and Caroline huffed in annoyance

"I don't understand why you don't just play with Elijah" Caroline said annoyed

"It's a game of chess and Elijah always beats me" Kol said pleading with his eyes and a small pout

"Fine" Caroline muttered in frustration as she turned to walk to the Library where the chess board lay, Kol falling into stride beside her as Helen and Thomas followed behind them

"You know you are very mature for your age" Kol said as they walked

* * *

**Hope you liked, sorry i have been MIA for over a week, I was at Ed Sheeran's New Zealand tour and i had to drive to auckland, and i was there for four days without internet argh**

**-GT**

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the originals if i did, Kol would not have died *sob* *sob***


	5. Game of Lies

Kol and Caroline sat in the one of the many libraries in the mansion. Caroline had choose her favourite one, which had a large bay window that viewed the gardens. She would sit in the library a lot around this time of year when the leaves turned a bright orange, she would have the fire going and being reading one of her favourite poets or adventure books that Elijah brought from over seas or far away towns. She would sit there pressed against the window, reading and staring into the gardens until she fell asleep. Elijah would caring me back to my chambers and tuck me in and in the morning say if i continued sleeping like that i would have neck and back problems when i grew old, yet he never stopped me if he saw me starting to fall into slumber. Maybe he liked holding me close, to make sure i was still there before i grew old and abandoned him when i fell into a never ending sleep.

Kol took his time thinking before making his move, he moved one of his black towers pieces three spaces right leaving it wide open. Caroline huffed in annoyance and moved her white bishop piece across to take the tower away and Kol eyes grew wide at Caroline's chess ability. One thing that Kol didn't know, was that Elijah had taught her how to play chess, and always practiced with her teaching her about how the pieces worked together and strategy. While Kol just placed at random, lacked strategy and always tried to change the rules. No wonder he always lost, even a servant could beat him. Caroline always beat her suiters who came around to try win her heart and challenged her to a game of chess thinking she was just a newbie and lost horribly always running away with their tail between their legs, but when she won a few against Elijah she was truly happy.

"When you said you wanted to play chess Kol, I thought you would be at least a little good at it" Caroline smirked from her chair

"Darling, you are the product of Elijah's teachings, I guess I should have expected this" Kol grumbled in mental agony

"Still, when I agreed to this I expected a challenge" Caroline said starting to get bored

"well you haven't won just yet darling" Kol said as he moved his black bishop piece diagonal four spaces to take one of Caroline's pawns away, he smiled at his small victory but that quickly disappeared once Caroline moved her white knight piece taking his bishop

"well I have taken all of your bishops, all of your Knights, all of your towers, over half of your pawns, and soon I will take your king" Caroline said with a smug expression

Kol grunted in defeat, he only had 3 pawns, a queen and his king. He was doomed.

"Never knew you would be one to lose Kol, and too a girl at that" Elijah said as he appeared though the doors entering the library

"'lijah, am I to face you next" Caroline said smiling up at him, blue eyes on brown

"I think I'll pass but I would enjoy the site of you defeating my dear younger brother" Elijah smirked as he went to the shelf pulling out a book before sitting down on a large leather chair across from the two teenagers.

* * *

"Checkmate" Caroline said smiling as she placed her White queen piece in place completing her strategy

"No, But... argh" Kol said as he looked down defeated

The sun was setting, and it lit the library in a yellow and orange glow because of the ending fall. The servants had entered a while ago and lit the fireplace, making the room nice and warm.

"Well if you wish to get better, maybe I can teach you some tricks" Caroline said chuckling

"Unfortunately my brother won't be staying long" Elijah said from his seat across from them as he flipped a page of his book, there was slight tension in his voice as he glared daggers into his younger brother

"Oh..." Caroline said looking down, before standing up looking between Kol and Elijah "Well since that is over, I will be retiring for the evening, Lord Kol, Lord Elijah" Caroline said as she curtsied eyes lingering on Elijah a little longer than usual before heading out the door to her chambers guard following close behind her

"Sweat Caroline is like a little lamb isn't she" Kol said smirking "I mean she is so loyal to you and kind, and then one day a butcher named Niklaus will come along and slaughter her for his supper, I just hope ill be there to have a bite as well"

"I will make sure Niklaus never finds out about Caroline even if i have to dagger you Kol" Elijah said staring dagger at him

"You turn more like him each day" Kol said mocking

"Well Niklaus is much more temperamental then i am capable of, so i would have to disagree" Elijah said returning to his book

"This morning proved otherwise, if you would ask me. I still have splinters in my back" Kol said pretending to rub his back in pain

"Well you did threaten Caroline's safety. I have kept her safe since the night I found her nine years ago, eliminating any threat. I wouldn't want it ruined by a arrogant child like you" Elijah said angry

"Hey no need to be so mean, and i wasn't threatening, I was stating the facts. Sweat Caroline either at the hands of our dear brother or a ruthless vampire thirsty for her sweat blood will die" Kol said smirking

* * *

Caroline stood outside the door listening in and she had so many questions. Why does she have vampires for guards? Did Elijah give them sunlight rings? Who is Niklaus? He is another brother? Was Kol here for a reason? How would I die and why? Why is Elijah keeping all of this from me?

Caroline's tears slowly fell as she ran back to her chambers

* * *

_The sun was high in the sky and shined bright upon the small town, it was spring and the village marketplaces were filled with merchants selling exotic flowers from nearby towns and stalls with fresh fruit and berries, others with silk and cotton. A child ran through the streets looking around franticly with her bright blue eyes, she was wearing a blue dress that stopped just at her ankles and her long blonde hair was in curls and fell down her back._

_"Get back here you little troublemaker" A man shouted as he ran after the girl, he was wearing commoner clothes that where brown in colour, he had dark black hair with a beard that covered most of his face, he was swinging a rolling pin in the air, yelling threats as he ran_

_The child took a quick look behind her at the man who was quickly catching up before running faster through the crowd that took worried looks at the girl and the man. The man finally got a hold on the girl by her upon arm and squeezed tightly while dragging her back towards him. He held the girl in a tight hold while he yelled_

_"You little shrew, you stole from my stall didn't you. Where is the bread, Tell me" The man yelled at the blonde child shaking her_

_"I don't have it anymore" The child said in fear_

_"Oh you little bitch" The man said raising his rolling pin in the air, reading to strike the child but a hand from the side of him grabbed his wrist stopping his action. The man widened his eyes in shock and looked at the man._

_"It is unforgivable to hit a girl especially a child" Elijah said with a hard glare, but the man ignored it_

_"Lord Elijah, this child stole from my stall. She deserves punishment" The man said in anger as he tightened his grip_

_"ow, your hurting me" the child said in pain_

_"Doran, please release Lady Caroline at once" Elijah threatened_

_"Lady?" Doran said looking between the two before realising his mistake, he quickly let go of the __young lady and stepped back bowing towards them. "Lord Elijah, please forgive my rudeness. I didn't realise this young child was your new ward, sir" Doran apologised_

_"I accept your apology Doran" Elijah said gracefully before turning to Caroline bending down to her level "What did you steal Caroline"_

_"I didn't steal anything" Caroline lied rubbing her bruised arm avoiding Elijah's eyes__, __"Tell me the truth" Elijah said, Caroline looked down as tears began to fill her eyes_

_"I stole some bread from Mister Doran's bakery" Caroline said as tears escaped her eyes_

_"Now why would you that, if you were hungry i could have brought some for you" Elijah said confused_

_"It wasn't for me" Caroline said looking up into his eyes "There was this boy, he was starving. I just wanted to help him, and i didn't want to bother you for money. I'm so sorry"_

_"It's ok, little Caroline. No need to apologise, just next time come to me, okay?" Elijah said wiping her tears away with his thumb as she nodded yes "I'll pay for the bread she took and i'll buy a two dozen more" Elijah said to the baker "I'm sure there are more starving children we can feed. Right Caroline" _

_Caroline looked up at Elijah smiling brightly "Right"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, there was some more Carolijah in this one than the last one. Next chapter should be up soon**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals if i did there would be more Caroline mentions or Caroline, either way more Caroline**


	6. Nightmares

Caroline paced in her room while the candlelight burned, wearing her nightgown, Helen had finished with her hair after constant nagging about her puffy red eyes but Caroline quickly dismissed her before she could extend further into the subject. Tear began to flood out of Caroline, she was so confused about everything, to her guards, Kol and even Elijah. Why were her guards Vampires? Why was Elijah keeping secrets? Was she even wanted? Why was she here? Who is really Elijah? Is she really going to die? Why is Kol here?

"Caroline" A voice said from behind her, making Caroline jumped

"Elijah, I.. I didn't hear you come in" Caroline said quickly as she tired to wipe away her tears, looking anywhere but at him

"You're crying, what is the matter" Elijah said as he tired to step closer but Caroline flinched making him stop mid stride

"I'm fine, I just- I'm fine, really" Caroline muttered, her confidence disappearing

"Caroline, I know you overheard my conversation with Kol, it isn't polite to eavesdrop" Elijah said looking down at Caroline "I need you to stop lying to me"

"Like you have lied to me?" Caroline said glaring up at Elijah "I don't understand any of this. Why are my guards vampires? What is the real reason Kol is here? Is there a reason you saved me that night? Who is this Niklaus? Why is he going to kill me? Please tell me the truth Elijah, I can't take any more questions" Caroline said as tears continued to stream down her face

"Caroline, just calm down" Elijah said worried as he stepped closer, his hands grabbing her upper arms as she trembled under his grip "I'll tell you everything, just let me show you" Elijah said calmly as he placed his hands on either side of her face slipping into her mind, showing her his memories.

"Long ago in my human days, there was my mother - Esther and my father - Mikeal. They had many children, the eldest - Finn, then second eldest - Me, then Niklaus, Kol, second youngest Rebekah and the youngest Henrik. Our father was very tempered, he would lash out at us for forgetting a chore or for disobeying the smallest of rules of our village. He took out most of his anger on my brother Niklaus causing him to loath our father. Niklaus always protected us and took the blame even if the punishment was harsh. Niklaus took refuge from these beatings with art and a girl, her name was Tatia. She was the talk of our village and a beautiful girl, she come from another village far away and had a child with her but even so, Tatia attracted all the men including me.

Me and Niklaus fought over her like children fighting over a toy, and our relationship become strained. One of the neighbouring villages was occupied by a pack of werewolves, that forced us to go into hiding in caves every full moon or face the beasts. One full moon Niklaus took Henrik out of the caves to watch the werewolves transform into their beast forms and they were caught by the beasts killing Henrik in the process. Our family was devastated and filled with grief mostly on Niklaus, Mikeal blamed Niklaus to no end making his guilt worsen.

Our mother was a very powerful witch - the original witch, she never wanted to lose another child ever again scared of the grief so she performed a spell that would give us forever youth, strength of a thousand men and speed faster than light but of course the witches would never create a truly immortal being so we had weaknesses. The power of the sun was used in my mothers spell so it burned us, the white oak tree that gave us life could kill us with a stab to the heart, the flowers that grew at the base of the tree could burn us, and the blood used as a sacrifice gave us the hunger, the bloodlust. My mother wished to kill two birds with one stone, and end our feud so she used Tatia in the sacrifice killing her. And so we were turned into the original vampires, some of these weaknesses we had could be avoided such as sun rings, we burned all the vervain and the tree only leaving ashes.

The one thing that couldn't be avoided was the bloodlust and we were always craving it, when Niklaus made his first kill his eyes glowed yellow. It was learned that our mother long before had an affair with a werewolf from the neighbouring village, this meant that with that spell Niklaus become half vampire and half werewolf, a hybrid. Our father was furious, and forced our mother to put a spell on Niklaus that would close off his werewolf side, then Mikael ribbed out Esther's heart. When we turned I hated my mother for what she had created but I wished i could at least have said goodbye to her and Henrik one last time.

After putting our mother into the ground we decided to leave the village because our father began to hunt us down as he thought we were demons and a mistake, but not before making a promise to each other 'always and forever'. Niklaus' soon went by the name Klaus and his Hybrid curse ate away at him over time and he become obsessed with breaking it, so together we found a way. There was a doppelgänger, a person that looked like Tatia but wasn't. Her name was Katherina and she was the key to breaking his curse.

So we broke the curse, but still Niklaus was not happy, he wished to make more like him to build a Hybrid Army but when he tried they died before transition. So Niklaus turned to the witches but the witches he turned too used dark magic that was forbidden. They told him he had to sacrifice five towns to grant them enough power to cast the spell but the spell failed because someone got away. That someone was you. When I went to your village that night, I thought he was still unsatisfied with himself and I expected no survivors until i found a girl clutching to her dead mother waiting for her to wake up, i thought to myself 'How could this child survive the wrath of my brother', I never got my answer but as i watched on my heart tugged with guilt and shame for this is the work of a ruthless vampire that i used to call brother.

So I took you away, gave you shelter, fed you, taught you, raised you, protected you. I gave you a a place to call home and i began to care for you which i have not done truly since i was human, but i grew paranoid that Niklaus would find you so I got you guards but they couldn't be regular weak humans so i shared vampirism with them and gave them sun rings so they could protect you. If Niklaus knew that i disrupted that spell he would dagger me, place me in a box but not before killing you in front of my eyes. I made sure witches kept our location concealed at all times and that I had spies watching Niklaus' every move but I never thought Kol would be able to find us, threatening you and coming to me with ideas on how to kill Niklaus and even though his plans are the work of a nut, I want nothing more than to go along with them for a chance to be the one to kill Niklaus, but i knew what you would think of me so I didn't"

Elijah finished his long explanation and story of his past, they ended up sitting on her bed. Elijah's hand was still pressed to her cheek wiping away her falling tears. Elijah waited anxious, just realising how close they had become.

"This Niklaus is the one that killed my parents and wants to kill me and dagger you, because you saved me" Caroline questioned as she leaned into his touch more tears flooding her vision "He's a monster"

"Caroline you have had much information explained to you tonight, i think you should rest and go over your questions and i will speak with you in the morn" Elijah said as he stood straightening his tunic, turning to head to the door before Caroline stopped him standing and grabbing the back of his tunic giving it a small tug

"Elijah wait-" Caroline said scared "I don't want to be alone"

"I'll stay with you until you fall sleep" Elijah said as he turned to face her, using his thumb to move a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear before Caroline climbed into her bed pulling the covers over herself as Elijah sat down next to her giving her forehead a small kiss, lingering for a long moment before pulling away, he looked down at her beautiful blue eyes as the candle light flicked across her face making her glow. "It's okay Caroline, i'll always be here for you"

As Caroline slowly began to drift off the sleep her mind was going back to a time when things were simpler...

* * *

_The storm outside grew louder, rain pattering again and again on the roof and a tree branch scrapping against the window making the mass of blonde hair whimper again as she crawled further under the covers of the large bed. The room was dark, the only light coming from the moon above in the night sky._ _Soon the door flew open and a presence was beside her bed making the blonde girl scream in fright_

_"Caroline I heard you scream, what is wrong?" Lord Elijah asked as he sat on her bed, the room being cast in light as he placed down his candle on her bedside table._

_"Lord Elijah, i'm scared" Caroline said frightened as her head popped out of the __duvet revealing her tear streaked face as she looked up at Elijah with blue eyes_

_"What has you scared Caroline?" Elijah asked confused_

_"I had the dream again, the room is painted with red and the yellow eyes follow me everywhere i go" Caroline said as she clutched the duvet to her chest like it was a lifeline. Elijah's heart broke at Caroline's scared state as he pulled Caroline close to his chest, patting her blonde locks as she sobbed into his shirt_

_"It's okay Caroline, you are safe with me. I won't let anyone harm you" Elijah said reassuring the little human_

_"I'm so scared, there was so much blood" Caroline whimpered_

_"Shh, take deep breaths. I'll stay with you" Elijah promised, "I won't leave until you are fast asleep"_

_"Lord Elijah, what if i have the nightmare again" Caroline questioned calming down a little but still clutching to Elijah's tunic_

_"I promise that this dream will be a pleasant one, trust me" Elijah said as he stared down at Caroline as she slowly pulled away from his embrace nodding slightly before lying back down in her bed as Elijah pulled the covers over her._

_"Lord Elijah?" Caroline said looking up at Elijah with ocean blue eyes "Why do we have nightmares?"_

_"Well to me, dreams make you realise your strengths and nightmares make you realise your fears and when you realise your fears you can over come them and grow stronger to have more dreams" Elijah said looking down at the child_

_"Thank you Lord Elijah, for everything" Caroline said as she drifted into a deep sleep_

_"No, thank you Caroline" Elijah said as he sat there giving her a wonderful dream until the moon began to set_

* * *

**Thank you so much for the support, next chapter will be a good one as i finally get a little more plot into this because recently it has been Carolijah ****central and i wanna give it some drama so expect a twist. I hope you liked the flash backs it gives the two more depth to me and i hope so for you. Please review your thoughts it helps me write better and motivates me so much.**

**Also many people have asked if there was going to be some Klarolijah or just Klaus and Caroline in general and i think i might add it but I'm not completely sure, so again review tell me your thoughts**

**Also people have been saying my chapters are short, I'M SO SORRY! I try my best to make it as long as possible and i always make sure they are over a thousand words long which is the size of a essay. It's just so hard cramming school, social life, chores and homework in, i'll try better to make them longer, i'm just glad you are okay with the chapters content quality.**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals or JOSH WOULD NOT BE SUFFERING LIKE THAT LIKE OMG I CRIED FOR TWO DAYS IT WAS DEPRESSING (tied not to spoil anything for those Josh and Aiden fans *sob *sob) **


	7. Always death

**Last time on Left to Die**

_"You're crying, what is the matter" Elijah said_

_"Caroline, I know you overheard my conversation with Kol, it isn't polite to eavesdrop" Elijah said looking down at Caroline "I need you to stop lying to me"_

_"Like you have lied to me?" Caroline said _

_"I'll tell you everything, just let me show you" Elijah said calmly as he placed his hands on either side of her face slipping into her mind, showing her his memories._

_"Elijah wait-" Caroline said scared "I don't want to be alone"_

_"I'll stay with you until you fall sleep" Elijah said as he turned to face her, using his thumb to move a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear before Caroline climbed into her bed pulling the covers over herself as Elijah sat down next to her giving her forehead a small kiss, lingering for a long moment before pulling away, he looked down at her beautiful blue eyes as the candle light flicked across her face making her glow. "It's okay Caroline, i'll always be here for you"_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, leaves falling from the trees making them bare as they fell in piles onto the grass and the windows beginning to frost at the cold air outside signalling the upcoming winter. Lady Caroline walked down the corridor dressed in her favourite long sleeved blue dress with her long wavy blonde hair falling down her back. Helen by her side as usual, with Sir Thomas her guard close behind.

"Lady Caroline, what was Lord Elijah doing in your chambers so late at night, if it had something to do with your depressing mood that evening you must tell me" Helen said nagging her to no end

"Helen though I apreciate your concern, will you please leave it alone" Caroline begged

"I will not little missy, it is inappropriate for a man to be alone with an unmarried women in her chambers, and not to mention how much older he is. If you won't be careful the towns people will start to talk and soon no man will marry you" Helen said fumming with anger

"Helen, I assure you nothing happened. He- he was telling me about what truely happened _that_ night" Caroline said stopping as they walked looking down saddened, Helen knew what that night meant.

"Oh dear child" Helen said worried

"after last night, I have no idea how to contemplate what he told me. He answered all my questions but it just raised new ones to the surface and he has told me so much of his past, it's like there is a whole over part of Elijah that I didn't even knew existed" Caroline said looking at the floor tears brimming her eyes

"Lady Caroline-" Helen said but was cut off by the sounds of barking and shouting of men outside the castle

"what's going on" Caroline said looking outside the window scared, the window showed the back gardens that were connected to the surrounding forest. Guard dogs were barking madly and the guards were pulling out there swords preparing to attack as armed men walked slowly out of the forest. Thomas soon understood the situation as bells sounded throughout the castle warning them of an attack

"Lady Caroline we must retreat to a safer location, away from windows as soon as possible" Thomas said lightly grabbing Caroline's wrist pulling her away from the window

"Thomas, what is happening?" Lady Caroline said as she stepped closer to Helen who looked worried

"We are under attack!" Thomas as as he took off down the corridor pulling Caroline behind him as Helen also followed suit

* * *

Sir Thomas, Lady Caroine and Helen all were hastily walking down the corridor heading to the main hall, were Thomas was insructed to bring Lady Caroline in these types of emergencies, there Lord Elijah would be waiting to give him further instructions. That all went down the drain as he saw something roll towards them, it was a grenade. He managed to push Caroline and Helen though the doorway they just pasted though but had to take the full blast, his skin burned as clear liquid exploded onto his arms and face. Vervain!

"Thomas!" Caroline screamed as she ran back towards him wanting to help him

Four men filed in through from the doorway opisite him where the grenade had been thrown through, they held crossbows in their hands walking in like they owned the place. Thomas groaned as he tried to stand, he had to protect Lady Caroline. Thomas pulled out his sword flashing towards one of the men stabbing him, he fell to the ground dead. Thomas was about ready to kill the rest but stopped as he felt a large pain in his chest, he looked down and notice a wooden arrow had been launched into his chest by a crossbow. He felt his strengthn weaken and his vision waver, his skin turning grey.

"No! Thomas!" Caroline screamed being held back by Helen who screamed at her to run, Thomas fell to the fall completely grey and veiny, dead.

"Kill that one, keep the blonde alive" one of the men said pointing to Helen and then to Caroline

before Caroline could comprehend anything one of the men lifted his crossbow shooting a arrow towards Helen, it stabbed her in the stomach making her fall to the ground bleeding.

"No, Helen no no no..." Caroline screamed falling to the floor on her knees next to her, as blood began to pour out of her wound. "No! You can't die" Caroline said as tears began to fill her eyes, Caroline overcome with sobs not knowing what to do

"Caroline- run-" Helen barely chocked out coughing up blood

"No I won't leave you" Caroline sobbed as she clutched Helen's hand in hers, Helen's eyes filled with tears as they streamed down her cheeks, her breathing becoming slower with every breath. "You aren't meant to die just yet, you deserved to grow old, find that love you always wanted, have lots of children. You weren't meant to bleed to death in a corridor" Caroline said as Helen began to stop breathing "Helen, Helen please. No" Caroline said still clutching Helen's hand in hers as tears continued to flood her vision.

One of the men took hold of her arm, in an attempt to pull the girl upwards. Caroline struggled in his grip, wanting to stay with Helen and Thomas's bodies.

"Let me go, you monsters" Caroline shouted being pulled away down the corridor screaming and shouting, struggling but it was worthless against his hard grip

"No you are the monster, siding with the vampires" one of the men gruffly said as she was pulled into the main hall were a large group of vampire hunters surrounded Kol and Elijah.

* * *

Elijah and Kol were surrounded in the main hall, they could have defeated the vampire hunters easily if it wasn't for the fact the Caroline was still missing, they weren't at the meeting point and he was starting to worry. Was she taken? Did something happen to Sir Thomas? Was Caroline hurt? Was she scared? all these questions made him anxious, he had always been a step ahead yet these vampire hunters seemed to know the castle inside and out, they must of had inside help. Dammit! Were is she?

Just as he thought that, the large door to the hall opened and a man with brown hair, green eyes wearing hunting attire walked into the room, other hunters behind him, holding a crying struggling Caroline. He dragged her with him and threw her to the floor holding the crossbow to the back of her head as he glared at the two weirdly calm vampires, Caroline hold herself in her arms as she sobbed

"Where is the third one?" the man said angry as the other vampire hunters moved in slowly, on full alert

"The rest of the house is empty, its just them" one of the other hunters replied making the one holding the bow at Caroline's head angry

"there was meant to be three vampires, those two and a blonde one. This one is human it can't be her, we must have been miss informed. Where is William?" the man said pushing the bow to her head harder making her sob more, the door opened again to reveal more vampire hunters lead by a blonde man with a large beard and blue eyes

"Well, well, well vampires. Who is going to die first, maybe the one that killed half my village last week?" The man said confidently

Elijah stood their furious, these men come into his home, harm Caroline and threaten him. He turned to look at Kol giving him a questioning glare, Kol looked back at him trying to look innocent put failing miserably.

"I may have had a snack on my way over, well when I say snack I mean lunch" Kol said smirking, one of the vampire hunters pointed their crossbow at him firing a wooden cross bolt. It would have hit Kol in the stomach if it wasn't for his vampire speed he caught it with ease before it could hit his stomach. "I wouldn't have done that if i was you" Kol said changing his face to show his vampire features

"Do anything and I kill the girl" The blonde man pointing to Caroline said making Kol change his face back in surprise

"If you do anything to harm Caroline, I will end you" Elijah said angry that he couldn't just rip them to shreds, The blonde hunter looked over at the girl that looked so familiar he thought for a while before finally realising who she was

"Carolina?" The blonde man said starting to tear up, it couldn't be. Caroline looked up at the man though teary eyes, he looked so familiar. She looked into his blue eyes and remembered him, he hadn't aged a day since then, all those nine years ago. Caroline began to tear up at the memory, he was alive.

"Father?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN, Hey guys sorry for the long delay, i have had some medical issues going on and that has made me behind on my ****assignments so they come first but here it is so enjoy. bee tea dubs, i have no idea if grenades and crossbow are invented in this century but i'm just making it that way to fit the story (BTWS this is edited to have carolina instead of caroline, i meant to have it that way but forgot hehe)**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries, if i did CAMI AND HAYLEY WOULD BE DEAD DAMMIT**


	8. Voices

**Last time on Left To Die**

_"Helen, I assure you nothing happened. He- he was telling me about what truely happened that night" Caroline said stopping as they walked looking down saddened, Helen knew what that night meant._

_"Lady Caroline-" Helen said but was cut off by the sounds of barking and shouting of men outside the castle_

_"Thomas, what is happening?" Lady Caroline said as she stepped closer to Helen who looked worried_

_"We are under attack!" Thomas as as he took off down the corridor pulling Caroline behind him as Helen also followed suit_

_Thomas was about ready to kill the rest but stopped as he felt a large pain in his chest, he looked down and notice a wooden arrow had been launched into his chest by a crossbow. He felt his strengthn weaken and his vision waver, his skin turning grey._

_"No! Thomas!" Caroline screamed being held back by Helen who screamed at her to run, Thomas fell to the floor completely grey and veiny, dead._

_before Caroline could comprehend anything one of the men lifted his crossbow shooting a arrow towards Helen, it stabbed her in the stomach making her fall to the ground bleeding._

_"No, Helen no no no..." Caroline screamed falling to the floor on her knees next to her, as blood began to pour out of her wound. "No! You can't die" Caroline said as tears began to fill her eyes, Caroline overcome with sobs not knowing what to do_

_"there was meant to be three vampires, those two and a blonde one. This one is human it can't be her, we must have been miss informed. Where is William?" the man said pushing the bow to her head harder making her sob more, the door opened again to reveal more vampire hunters lead by a blonde man with a large beard and blue eyes_

_"Well, well, well vampires. Who is going to die first, maybe the one that killed half my village last week?" The man said confidently_

_The blonde hunter looked over at the girl that looked so familiar he thought for a while before finally realising who she was_

_"Carolina?" The blonde man said starting to tear up, it couldn't be. Caroline looked up at the man though teary eyes, he looked so familiar. She looked into his blue eyes and remembered him, he hadn't aged a day since then, all those nine years ago. Caroline began to tear up at the memory, he was alive._

_"Father?"_

* * *

**Nine Years Ago**

_Lord Elijah looked down at the girl in his arms, she began to stir. They were still in the carriage from the village were he found her, it had began to turn sunrise. She opened her eyes in surprise, she began to struggle but Elijah quickly calmed her._

_"Don't be scared, i'm here to protect you" Elijah said calmly which seemed to work, "What is your name?" he asked_

_"Carolina Forbes" the girl said in a petty voice_

_"I'm Elijah Mikaelson, I'll take care of you from now on" Elijah said in a soft voice, but the little girl in his arms seem to still struggle a little_

_"Where is my mother? Sh-she wouldn't wake up" Caroline said sadly tears filling her eyes, she was so confused. Elijah also had inner turmoil, how could he tell the girl that her mother was dead and she would never see her again. He would usually compel her to forget or understand but something inside of him didn't want to do it, turn this innocent girl into his walking puppet._

_"Caroline, you won't see your mother for a while, but she wants you to keep living, grow strong and be free to do as you wish. Will you do that for her, Caroline." Elijah said looking down at the blonde, she nodded her head softly as tears fell down her cheek_

_"Lord Elijah?" Caroline said voice sounding tired. Lord? He never said he was a lord. "Who do those yellow eyes belong too?" Caroline said as she softly fell back to sleep leaving a shocked Elijah awake._

* * *

Caroline woke up from the bed covered in sweat, panting. What happened? Last thing she remembered was... Helen... Thomas... they are dead but thats all i remember, what happened afterwards? Elijah, where is he? Is he hurt? Caroline began to panic, she looked around the room that was unfamiliar to her, it has cream walls, with dark oak wood surrounding the windows, the floors where a dark oak wood also but it had a more darker feel. The duvet was cream coloured with dark stitching. There were various leather chairs around the room, with a large bookshelf full of tons of books. Three doors surrounded the room, one must be a en suite, closet and an exit.

Caroline lifted the duvet up and pulled her legs over the side of the large bed, she was wearing a light pink nightgown that covered to just above her knees. She slowly walked over the cold floor, shivering a little, to the window covered by a soft cream curtain slowly drawing it back. The surrounding field was covered in pure white snow and the trees were bare with snow covering its branches. Caroline felt strange, last she remembered it was just beginning to be the term of winter.

Caroline jumped when she heard a knock at the door before it opened, revealing a women with long ginger hair that was tied up, green eyes and pale skin, she wore a brown dress that stopped at her ankles, she wore dark brown flats with white stockings, she was carrying a candle with her. Her eyes seemed to widen at the sight of Caroline before she quickly stepped inside stumbling a little shocked, she quickly placed the candle on the small table beside the door before facing her.

"umm Lady-" the girl stumbled but was cut off by Caroline

"Who are you?" Caroline said in a harsh tone, confused by her presence

"I'm Sophie, Lady Caroline. I'm your new maid" Sophie said bowing, "I apologise for my rudeness, but i did not expect you to be awake at this time"

"Where is Elijah? I wish to see him" Caroline said folding her hands across her chest

"Lord Elijah, is currently out on business, my lady" Sophie said nervous, this girl looked scarily angry

"Well when will he be back?" Caroline said seeming to calm down, knowing she was scaring the girl

"He is scheduled to return at midnight tonight, my lady" Sophie replied calmly "Would you like me to help you get ready, my lady?"

"I would actually like to get some more rest, and i do request you stop calling my lady, just Caroline please" Caroline said feeling tears willing to escape, but pushing them down

"As you wish, my-" Sophie said bowing but quickly stopped herself "Caroline" she continued and quickly exited the room closing the door behind her.

Caroline couldn't hold herself in any longer, her eyes began to water and soon the waterworks broke down. She crumbled to the floor leaning against her bed not caring about the cold hard floor. Caroline pulled her knees to her chest lowing her head into them. She felt vulnerable and weak, confused about why she couldn't remember. Did i faint? Was i rescued? Where is this place?

"Oh Helen, I wish you were here right now. To tell me to stop crying, to suck it up or no man would marry me" Caroline let out a small chuckle though her lips "Helen... What happened"

After crying for what seemed like an hour, she looked up with a blurry vision and froze, her breathing stopping. The room was covered in crimson red blood, it stained the walls, floors, curtains.

_Red... Why is the world covered in red?_

_Even i'm covered in red?_

_Blood stained hands..._

_Helen..._

_Thomas..._

_My Mother..._

_The Village..._

_"__Carolina... Carolina, the devil will find you_

_Death and blood... the devil will come for you_

_Death will follow you, Death will kill you"_

Caroline tears blurred her vision more as she held herself closer. Who is this voice? She sounds young... Is it my voice? Why? Why?

"Who are you? Why are you in my head? Just leave me alone!" Caroline yelled covering her ears, eyes closed shut trying to block it out but she could hear it as clear as day

_"Don't turn away from it Carolina... this is the world you have surrounded yourself in. A world surrounded in red" _The voice said

"Stop it, I don't wanna see the blood anymore. I can't take it" Caroline yelled to the voice

_"The devil will find you Carolina, the demon you love so much can't protect you from him"_ The voice said

**"Leave me alone!" **Caroline screamed to the voice. The windows began to shake, the candle fire burning brightly, the draws and books shaking. **"Go away!"** Caroline screamed again this time, the windows shattered, the candle blew out, the draws pulled out and books flying across the room.

Then everything went dark

* * *

**Hello my very loyal readers,**

**I'm so sorry for leaving this so long, put everything has been a rollercoaster, with school, assignments, social life. Writing had to wait a while and that may continue to happen for the next few weeks, i'm very sorry.**

**But omg what a cliffhanger am i right, why she can't remember meeting her father? How long has past since then? Why is Caroline hearing voices? What is happening to her?**

**Find out in the next chapter, of Left to Die...**

**Leave reviews and tell me what you think, i can't reply to all of them but they really do make a difference to my writing (in a good way) and i love to hear what you think so far and if there are any tips or ****suggestions and maybe you can help me fix some spelling mistakes :)**

**-GT**


	9. Born With Power

**Last time on Left to Die**

_Caroline woke up from the bed covered in sweat, panting. What happened? Last thing she remembered was... Helen... Thomas... they are dead but thats all i remember, what happened afterwards?_

_Caroline felt strange, last she remembered it was just beginning to be the term of winter._

_Caroline jumped when she heard a knock at the door before it opened_

_"I'm Sophie, Lady Caroline. I'm your new maid" Sophie said bowing_

_Caroline pulled her knees to her chest lowing her head into them. She felt vulnerable and weak, confused about why she couldn't remember. Did i faint? Was i rescued? Where is this place?_

_After crying for what seemed like an hour, she looked up with a blurry vision and froze, her breathing stopping. The room was covered in crimson red blood, it stained the walls, floors, curtains._

_"The devil will find you Carolina, the demon you love so much can't protect you from him" The voice said_

_**"Leave me alone!" **__Caroline screamed to the voice. The windows began to shake, the candle fire burning brightly, the draws and books shaking. __**"Go away!"**__ Caroline screamed again this time, the windows shattered, the candle blew out, the draws pulled out and books flying across the room._

_Then everything went dark_

* * *

**~1485~**

_"Anastasia! The girl has been born, we must do the ritual now" A girl said puffed as she entered the room to tell her comrade the news quickly, she wore a dark purple dress that ended at her ankles, her hair as dark as raven feathers and eyes hazel in colour._

_"Melody, this isn't right. Taking this away from a child, we haven't even planned we will place this power, it surely cannot be contained in a object and passing it onto a human is dangerous not to mention forbidden" Anastasia said her brown eyes wide in worry, she wore a forest green dress that suited her long soft light brown hair_

_"I have a plan, we can only take a certain amount of power but we can put it in this" Melody said as she held up a dagger, it had a gold handle and the blade was silver, shining in the light on the hilt having blue sapphires embedded into it. "With the sapphires embedded it will contain the child's power"_

_"If this is what must be done, we must go" Anastasia said to her friend, quickly having up supplies before they quickly exited the hut speeding down the path to the town, the moon high in the sky, they stopped at a house, it had stone base which transferred to an oak wood for the roof. They made their way into the house were a child's laughter could be heard._

_The two entered into the living room, where a fire was lit. A man and a women with blond hair and blue eyes, the women wearing a light blue dress and the father who held the child in his arms wearing a white undershirt and dark brown leather pants with boots, the mother was holding her stomach as she watched the child with tired eyes exhausted by the child birth, the father was holding the child that was wrapped in a soft white blanket he held the babies little hand on his finger as the baby looked up at him with bright blue eyes, laughing._

_The mother looked towards the two witches that entered the house unannounced, frighted as she saw the dagger in the darker haired ones hand_

_"Wilson?" the mother said to her husband, which turned to look at the intruders_

_"Mary, take her and stay back" Wilson said to his wife passing their baby to her, then taking out his sword turning it towards them "Who are you?"_

_"We are here to help, that child will bring great destruction if she keeps her magic. We can put her magic in this dagger and all will be saved"_

_"No I won't let you come near our baby" Mary said keeping the baby girl close to her chest_

_"That baby holds the power of an one thousand year old witch we cannot let her have that power, it will destroy us all" Melody said angry that they would defend the child_

_"No she will control it, we can teach her how" Wilson said trying to reason with them_

_"If you will not do this we must kill you" Melody said angrily_

_"Melody, what are saying" Anastasia said confused but before she could stop her Wilson and Mary were clutching their head in pain, slowly crumbling to the floor. Wilson dropping the sword in his hands and the baby cried in Mary's arms. Melody moved forward with the dagger slashing the neck of the father open, spilling blood all down the front of his white shirt. He fell to the floor staining the dirty wooden floor with his crimson blood while the mother screams for her husband. "Stop this!" Anastasia said horrified_

_"Hand the child over, now" Melody yelled her demands fiercely, but the mother refused as she cried over her husbands dead body the babies cries mixed in as well, Melody swiftly walked over to the women stabbing the side of her __waist blood pouring out. She swiftly took the screaming child out of the women hands as she crumbled to the floor_

_"Melody, what have you done" Anastasia said shaking, trembling in horror. The two newly made parents lay bleeding to death on the floor, Melody was looking down at the child smiling. What had happened it wasn't meant to go this way._

_"Anastasia just leave it, we must go and start the spell. I need you to trust me on this, it's the right thing to do. Please my friend" Melody pleaded holding out a hand that wasn't holding the baby towards her in a sign for her to take it._

_Anastasia thought back to her past with Melody, she had been her friend and comrade for a long time and would always trust her decisions, but after everything she just saw she knew at this point that Melody was unpredictable and her decisions may be clouded. Melody after overcoming a great fever, her visions began to tell her of a great danger within a child that would hold the power of a thousand year old witch that was passed down though the witches family, these vision gave her instructions of how to help the child but Melody never said anything about this but then she looked into Melody's eyes and saw the struggle, she remembers them from when they were kids and caved in_

_"I trust you, my friend and sister" Anastasia said taking her hand in hers squeezing it tightly, the babies cries snapped them out of the moment and they quickly took action "We must go and start this spell before the whole coven arrives"_

_Melody nodded her head in agreement and together they ran towards the meadow where it would take place, the full moon above them casting down its light, the child crying to the wind._

* * *

**~1501~**

I shoot up in the bed, sweat covering my forehead. I felt like a ton of bricks were placed on my head as it throbbed, the room around me was blurred. When my head finally came through i looked around the room to find it quite plane with only the bed while the surrounding furniture was covered in white sheets, the room was lit by a few candles leaving the corners in shadows. The walls were the same colour as the last room i woke up in, I moved my head to the left to see Elijah in a chair looking at me with saddened eyes

"Elijah! Where are we? What-" I said struggling to find the words but was suddenly engulfed in a hug by Elijah, "Elijah?"

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself" Elijah said pulling back slightly but sitting on the bed close to me, his hand began to cup my face moving a loose strand of head behind my ear before leaving it there on my cheek as he looked into my blue eyes as i stared at his brown orbs. We were so close to each over, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. Memories of before come back to me

"Elijah I- What happened? Last I remember-" I said moving my hand to my forehead "and at home with the attack, I-" I couldn't put everything together it was like my memory has been scrambled, i felt as if i have forgotten something important yet I couldn't place it and with the attack, Thomas and Helen they are- they are dead and I couldn't help but feel responsible, I couldn't save them

"Caroline, look at me it's alright-" Elijah tried to comfort me but i cut him off, tears falling out of my eyes

"But it's my fault Elijah, I couldn't protect them and they died because of that, I should have run away with Helen like i was told-" I started to sob uncontrollably while looking into Elijah brown orbs that held so much sadness. The room around me began to shake as my thoughts went on "their blood is on my hands, I killed them. Thomas was meant to get that love he always wanted and travel the world-" the windows began to shake "Helen was meant to grow old and get a husband-"

"Caroline, you have to calm down" Elijah said one hand tightly on my arm the other cupping my face trying to get me to focus

"she was meant to have kids and not die like that, it's my fault-" I wanted to continue but lips crashed against mine, I felt my eyes close as i accepted the unexpected kiss from Elijah, his hand on my arm slowly moved to place on my hip as my hands moved up his chest, my right hand moving to the back of his neck his long dark hair tickling my skin. I moaned as he pulled me closer deepening the kiss before pulling away slightly letting me breath, giving me a small peck on the lips before pressing his forehead to mine breathless, his eyes still closed.

"Elijah, what is happening to me?" I sobbed, my hands tightening on his chest "i'm hearing these voices, they sound like a young girl and the nightmares of the blood they are getting worse. I feel so weak and I can barely remember- it's like my memories are in fragments"

"Caroline, you are in distress and tired. I advise that get some rest but before that i'll send Sophie to get you some dinner" Elijah said moving his hand from my cheek to hold my hand on his chest

"I shattered the glass, the room was a mess, I did that and just now I almost-" I sobbed confused but Elijah squeezed my hand tightly

"I'm here for you Caroline" Elijah said looking into my eyes intensely "Always"

I broke down, moving my head to his chest as i sobbed. Elijah was here and that's all that matters

* * *

**~Next Day~**

"Where are we going?" I said to as we waked through the snow, Elijah says it used to be meadow and in summer wild horses would run through it and colourful flowers would grow everywhere. I was wearing a double skirted black dress as i was in mourning, matching black gloves, with brown fur boots, hat and fur coat that protected me from the cold temperatures. Elijah stopped for a seconded to take my gloved hand pulling me closer to him before we continued walking through the snow towards two boulders in the distance. I looked confusedly at Elijah before realising where he was taking me. We stopped just before the boulders leaving a few feet of space. As I looked at the carved names, tears flooded down my cheeks.

_._

_'Sir Thomas Jason Barkley_

_Loved one,_

_ Friend and Protecter_

_1458 - 1501'_

_._

_'Helen Rosan Marsh_

_Loved one,_

_Friend and Guardian_

_1470 - 1501'_

_._

"Your buried them?" I asked Elijah, feeling emotions cloud over me

"Yes, after the attack, I had them brought here. They didn't have any kin or living relatives, so no funeral was made. I brought you out here to give you the chance to say some nice words and say a final goodbye. Of course your allowed to come here whenever, I thought the gesture would bring comfort for you" Elijah said one hand in his jacket pocket while his other gestured while he spoke

"Thank you this means so much to me" I said to Elijah tears flooding my vision, he gestured towards the graves silently saying i could begin and i moved to face the two headstones. I felt a Elijah grab my hand giving me comfort as he squeezed it slightly.

"Thomas was more than my guard, he- he was my friend. He held a place in my heart, like any others in my life. Thomas was sometimes over-protective like a brother would his sister, he secretly liked sweat things and he always said he wanted to find that one women to share his life with and travel the world. Little did i know that his life actually lasted eternity, but even though he was a vampire and acted tough their was more than what meet the eye with Thomas and i hope he's still determined to find that love, even in the afterlife.

Helen was like a mother to me, she would nag me for hours, protect me from harm, comfort me when I'm sad and still be able to do all her chores on time. Helen always knew the right thing to say, she could read my mind and know a mans true intentions from one look but Helen always had a dream of finding a husband and settling down in a cottage on the wheat farm, have five kids and grow old. Unfortunately Helen didn't get to do these things but even so i knew she was happy with her life and wouldn't trade it for any other. I hope that Helen finds peace and tries not to roll in her grave wanting to nag me some more.

I loved them both deeply and they both died to soon, but they will always be remembered in my heart." I sobbed and cried, Elijah pulling me into a hug, my face buried into his chest. He is so warm, I wish this warmth will never leave me as i would freeze without it

"I'm truly sorry for your loss Caroline, and I apologise for not bringing any flowers but it's not quite the season for it." Elijah said softly while patting my hair in comfort "We are at my other estate more up north than our original home, it's colder up here in the winter"

"How is it this far into winter, last i remember it was the end of autumn" I said confused, Elijah pulls out of the embrace slightly, his eyes holding that sadness again, "Elijah?"

"This may come to a shock to you, but it has been two months since the attack on the castle" Elijah said looking down at me seriously, I look up at him shocked

"What- but- how could i forget two months thats impossible" I said wanting the break the out of his hold to get some air to breath but his firm arms around my waist wouldn't budge

"Caroline, after the attack you were distraught and in pain. Your father was the leader of those vampire hunters, he was responsible for their death" Elijah said pointing towards the two snow covered graves, I listened on in shock why did i forget all this, I struggled to get out of his grasp but i managed to break free stepping back a few steps. The earth around me began to shake as tears filled my vision "Your father brought with him a dark object and that object affected you in a way that changed you beyond my fixing. This power you hold killed your father"

"No your lying" I said angry and confused, why was he telling me this? "my father died that night nine years ago. I couldn't have killed him, he wouldn't kill them. **Stop lying to me**" I said backing away from him clutching my head in my hands, it throbbed in pain. I looked around to find the earth shaking around me, the snow turning to slush. "What's happening to me"

_"Your a murderer Carolina_

_surrounded by bloodshed_

_hands dyed red_

_you killed him_

_your own father" _the child's voice echoed in my mind

"Get out of my head!"I yell to the voice falling to my knees, the white snow now stained red with blood "I didn't, stop showing me all this blood, i don't wanna see it"

_"Stop hiding from the truth, blood consumes you" _the voice continued, I looked up to see Elijah was covered in blood, it spilled down his chin staining his shirt, his hands also stained red. No, not him. Don't bring him into this

**"Go away!" **I yelled over and over again, the snow around me began to float and swirl around me. **"Don't give me these thoughts"**

"Calm down Caroline" Elijah said trying to walk through the snow storm I was creating trying to reach me but the harsh winds of pure white proved for it to be difficult "Caroline, I took away those memories. I'm the reason you don't know, blame me for all of it, turn against me and not yourself" Elijah said though the howling of air, he compelled me? "I compelled you, the pain was to much to bare for you, your father returned your lost magic to you"

"What?" I said the snow stopping in mid-air being to slowly float around me, Elijah sanding only a few feet away looking down at me with saddened eyes the next words shocking me to the core

* * *

**~1485~**

_Melody finished completing the circles made of salt, they formed two circle one large one with a small one on the inside, with a triangle in the middle of that. Anastasia placed the baby girl in the middle of the triangle, they both moved back outside the circle, as the baby in the white blanket cried, her tiny hands reaching into the sky, looking around her confused. Melody placed the dagger still stained in blood in front of her as she kneeled, Anastasia doing also joining hands. They closed their eyes and began to chant, the salt catching fire scaring the baby more as she cried._

_"Muneribus hanc potestatem tenetis. Share luna tua virtute. Muneribus hanc potestatem tenetis. Share luna tua virtute." they chanted over and over again __until the fire died out and the dagger's blue sapphires began to glow. The baby was quite as it fell asleep wrapped in the white blanket. Anastasia and Melody looked at each other with a smile on their faces, they completed the spell._

_In the distance flames from candles could be seen and shouting could be heard. "Quickly the coven is coming, i'll rub out the salt, you gather up the extra supplies and put them in that basket with the dagger and take the child down to the river. I'll distract them while you wash away the evidence and drown the baby then take the dagger and destroy it" Melody said beginning to wash away the salt_

_"What? That wasn't part of the plan, I can't kill the child" Anastasia said in shock to Melody, as she picked up the sleeping baby girl_

_"There is still power in the child, the dagger couldn't contain it all. We must rid the world of her power remember" Melody said still placing the spare ingredients and the dagger in the basket giving it to her friend "now go before they get here!"_

_Anastasia looked towards the angry crowd of coven members and to her long time friend a couple times before taking the basket with the dagger inside. With everything and the child she ran into the woods behind the meadow away from the angry mob and her best friend, she kept running until she reached a river she placed the basket down and looked down at the sleeping baby, she closed her eyes as she thought of how she was going to do this, kill an innocent baby. When she felt the baby stir she opened her eyes to look into the girls eyes, the ocean blue catching her light brown ones. The baby began to laugh as her hands reached up trying to grab her brown hair._

_She couldn't do it, this baby girl was an innocent child. She didn't ask to be born this way, to be caught up in this mess. She was a bundle of joy in her arms, she was laughing unknown that her parents had been brutally murdered and she was going to be killed. Melody went to far killing them and she was angry with her, but she __couldn't let this child live or the world could end. She looked towards the basket and thought of an idea._

_Anastasia emptied the basket, throwing the contents into the river and softly placed the baby girl into the basket with the dagger, wrapping the white blanket around the child more so she didn't get cold in the cool autumn air. She noticed some stitched writing in the blanket and smiled. Anastasia bent down to kiss the baby on the forehead for good luck before setting the basket down in the river._

_"I leave this up to fate, if nature want you to kill you in the current or if it wants you to live on. If someone shall find you they will get some of my memories and take good care of you. I give you the dagger if you ever wish to become one with your true self. I see good in you and hope you a great life." Anastasia said before letting the basket go, it went with the current down the river._

_"Goodbye, Carolina"_

* * *

_._

"You're a witch" Elijah said

.

* * *

**Hello my Readers,**

**hope you enjoyed this plot twist chapter, i hope you enjoy what i have installed for next. Sorry for all those fans out there missing Kol in these current chapters but don't worry he will be back soon. Also you may know that Elijah isn't saying much in my story but i'm really hoping to get my plot really rolling to get him more open. Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please leave reviews they help so much in knowing if anyone is still reading this story because its been very quiet lately... *sob* *sob***

**-GT**


	10. Fire Burning

**Last time on Left to Die**

_I wanted to continue but lips crashed against mine, I felt my eyes close as i accepted the unexpected kiss from Elijah, his hand on my arm slowly moved to place on my hip as my hands moved up his chest, my right hand moving to the back of his neck his long dark hair tickling my skin._

_"Elijah, what is happening to me?" I sobbed, my hands tightening on his chest "i'm hearing these voices, they sound like a young girl and the nightmares of the blood they are getting worse. I feel so weak and I can barely remember- it's like my memories are in fragments"_

_"Where are we going?" I said to as we waked through the snow_

_"You buried them?" I asked Elijah_

_"What- but- how could i forget two months thats impossible" _

_"Stop hiding from the truth, blood consumes you" the voice continued, I looked up to see Elijah was covered in blood, it spilled down his chin staining his shirt, his hands also stained red. No, not him. Don't bring him into this_

_"You're a witch" Elijah said_

* * *

I looked up at Elijah with a blurry vision, the words running through my mind over and over again. Witch, I can't be. My father, he was meant to have died nine years ago and yet he was alive all this time. I needed to see him again, even though he died i still have those memories of him, i just needed them back, to see him one more time.

"Elijah, compel me to remember again. I need to see his face one last time" I said desperately, Elijah looked down at me with a sad look in his eyes, which left me confused. I stood up from the cold snowy ground floor to latch on to Elijah's arm "'lijah please, i need to know what happened"

"Even if i wanted to, i can't" Elijah said, handing me up as i become unsteady, bring us close.

"Is it that you can't or you won't" I said bitterly, the trust between us was broken and i felt betrayed that he compelled me. I always hated the idea of someone controlling you like it was an everyday chore, seeping into the mind and playing with it like a violin. Elijah looked down at me in sadness but quickly replaced himself with a solemn look

"I can't Caroline, you have fully transformed into a witch making you impervious to compulsion now, yet the old compulsion still stays" Elijah said, his brown orbs looking down into a blue sea

"but i don't want to be a witch, this power is so consuming and you see that i can't control it" I said to him, tears surfacing

"That's because the massive amount of power was sudden and not gradually put inside you, you just need to get used to it and learn to master its gifts" Elijah reassured me

"I was born a powerful witch and then that power got taken and now it's back inside me, and my parents knew about it all along. Were they ever going to tell me or were they just going to keep it a secret until the time came and why seal it in the first place, this is all so confusing and it makes no sense" I started to ramble

"Caroline, William and Elizabeth weren't your real parents. William didn't explain anything to me only to you and after that everything happen so quick, he stabbed you with the dagger and you couldn't control it and you crushed him" Elijah said slowly, to get the information into me without going to far and making me so emotion i lost control again

"They weren't my real parents" I said softly, not believing a single word. Everything was so messed up, my life did a full turn straight to crazy and beyond.

* * *

After a while we started to head back towards the estate, from the outside it looked beautiful in the pure white snow. The white covered the roofs and the windows gave off a light blue tint with the frost, the clouds with beams of godly light flowing in through spots in the cloud made the mansion look warm and cosy yet very beautiful

Elijah opened the front door for me, i murmured my thanks walking in. I shook the snow of the bottom of my boots and took my fur coat and gloves of giving them to the nearby servant. I looked around the house that was filled with rugs and paintings, it had a cosy and warm feel to yet and it made me feel uneasy. I missed the home i grew up in, the one were Elijah would chase we down the hall playing tag, he could catch me very easily with his vampire senses but i didn't know that at that time.

He told me when i reached the age of 10, i had been with him for around three years by then and I trusted him completely, i trusted him so much that i knew he wouldn't hurt me. Even now i trust him, he could betray me and i wouldn't mind. He has done so much for me that it wouldn't matter if he left me because i owe him my life and i decided a long time ago that he could do what he wants me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a whooshing sound filled my ears and i was being pulled into a bone cracking hug, dark brown hair blocking my vision.

"Oh darling, you are awake. When I was told you were missing from your chambers, i was scared you had been snatched away and i couldn't find Elijah anywhere" the smooth voice of Kol filled my ears and my tenseness relaxed slightly and i gave a strained noise, as his hug crushed my lungs. He quickly realised pulling away only to lift me up in the air and spin me around making me feel dizzy

"Kol, please put me down" I said nauseously and he quickly did so, placing his hands on my shoulders

"Sorry sweetheart, i just can't wait to teach you" Kol said smugly making me uneasy

"Teach me?" I asked, pointing a look at Elijah

"Since you can't control your new powers i wanted a witch to come in and train you but unfortunately all the witches at my disposal, are to far away to summon. Kol however decided to teach you as he is an expert on Witchcraft and has some grimoires in his possession" Elijah said calmly though i could tell he wants to murder Kol as he still had his hand on my shoulder

"I wouldn't say expert big brother, but traveling around the lands of Africa have made me knowledgeable to at least teach you the basics" Kol said lifting his head in pride

"And what's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously, from the time i've spent with Elijah's younger brother i have learned that he doesn't do anything with personal gain or for the fun of it, and i know that taking me under his wing and teaching me wouldn't be fun especially since i have no control over it

"Just returning the favour to my generous brother, who has let me hid out here" Kol said lifting his shoulders in a casual shrug but i could tell he was dodging the subject. "Well how about after you have feed that small stomach of yours, we head to the library and practice a few test spells" I looked at him sceptically but before i could reply "great, ill go get prepared"

and with that he speed off into the distance leaving me in the entrance with Elijah by my side, who looked down at me with a small smile, his hand moving to the small of my back leading me towards the dinning hall

**~2 months ago~**

_"Father, how are you alive?" Caroline asked him, they had moved to the study to talk privately, Elijah and Kol in the other room still at gunpoint_

_"Carolina, i thought you dead" William said in tears moving closer to his daughter but she backed away_

_"You killed, my friends" Caroline said hurt and distraught_

_"One was a vampire, you can't blame me for that. The other sided with them" William said pointing at Kol and Elijah in disgust_

_"It didn't mean they had to die, and i side with them. What will you do, have me killed?" I said in tears but fighting strong till the end_

_"You must be joking! Siding with them is the greatest sin, a forbidden act, this is unforgivable" William said in rage_

_"Elijah saved my life that night, i owe him my life. He gave me a home and love, and i love him back"_

_"Vampires are incapable of real feeling, he must have been responsible for the village massacre, taking you to be his slaughter"_

_"It wasn't him, it was someone evil and cruel but it was not him. Where were you that night anyway? I thought you dead!"_

_"I was in the next town over, gathering supplies-"_

_"Don't lie, i know what you were really doing. You were either off gambling or enjoying the company of younger women. I over heard mother and you fight every night, when you were away she cried herself to sleep. You called them a sin when you did all those things"_

_"well you can't blame me, all i wanted was children of my own and Elizabeth couldn't have children. I couldn't divorce her and i couldn't kill her, i was stuck in a childless family and one day she brings home a child she found by a river. What the nerve she had, to bring you into my home. I had to feed you and clothe you, you were no child of mine. Yet i started to care for you, i was so foolish"_

_"What? I'm not your daughter? But-" I stopped my sentence when he pulled a knife out of his satchel, "what is that?" Caroline said as her eyes glued themselves to the golden dagger incrusted with jewels, she was pulled into a trance a dark sky with a full moon and many stars filling my vision but as soon as they were there they vanished_

_"Elizabeth would say that this dagger would give you back some witch power you once lost thinking she got these memories from a witch called Anastasia, i thought she was crazy but maybe she was right. Now i can see if she was telling the truth" William said moving quickly forward stabbing the dagger into Caroline's stomach_

_Caroline screamed in pain, looking down as blood began to pour out of her. Elijah was inside the room in an instant. Caroline looked down to see the dagger begin to glow, her eyes going white she feel to her knees clutching her stomach._

_"Caroline!" Elijah yelled rushing to her side, pulling out the dagger throwing it across the room, "Caroline, no. What did you do" Elijah turned his glare towards William who stood casually off to the side in shock over the emotion that poured out of Elijah_

_"I did what i had to do" William said, Elijah had him quickly by the neck lifting him up so his feet dangled_

_"She is your daughter, yet you stab her. You are the only heartless one here" Elijah said angrily, his vampire features showing_

_"She won't die, the dagger will just return her power and then heal her. I am shocked at your love for her" William said struggling to breath, elijah but him down wanting to respond but Caroline's whimper made him return to her side_

_"My head hurts" Caroline said clutching her head in pain, the stab wound in her stomach slowly healing. "Elijah, what's happening?" Caroline looked up at Elijah confused, scared and in pain. _

_The room began to shake, the windows shattering, books flying across the room, furniture toppling over. A fire surrounded Caroline, preventing Elijah from getting closer, a strong wind come in from the window. The high speed of the wind making it hard to move, like a tornado had started inside the room. The fire around Caroline grew and grew catching on to the curtains_

_Elijah felt his chest and head burn, it was small thanks to his healing but he looked to his left to see William in pain clutching his chest and blood running out of his eyes and ears._

_'Caroline must be doing this, see can't control it' Elijah thought to himself_

_"Ahh" William screamed as he fell to the ground, he could hear the other hunters outside fall to the floor also, their hearts beating franticly before stopping, dead. He looked over to William seeing him dead on the floor, blood everywhere._

_"Elijah people are dying out her!" Kol yelled from the other room_

_"Caroline" Elijah yelled franticly as he realised the fire was getting out of hand. He flashed though the fire quickly kneeing to be at Caroline level, He place both hands on her shoulders trying to shake her into reality, "Caroline, can you hear me" when she didn't respond he pulled her to him, moving one arm under her knees and behind her back lifting her towards him, standing up carrying her bridal style he flashed out of the burning castle_

* * *

**Hey very dedicated readers,**

**sorry it has been so long but it is finally the holidays, after 11 weeks of hard working labor and lots of mental breakdowns its finally over, only for it to last 2 weeks and it starts up again but thats life. anyway hope you liked the story so far, give me reviews to tell me what you think of it. Klaus should come in after a few more chapters and it will finally be made into a Klarolijah that will knock out the non-existent competition and rise to number one. The competition is non-existent become i swear no one writes about this threesome but oh well. you may have ****discovered that this is also written on wattled and will actually receive updates first because I'm going to transfer all my writing to their soon.**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, if i did i would have kept Katherine alive for more humorous comedy which this show will soon lack**


	11. Our Beating Hearts

**Last time on Left To Die**

_"I can't Caroline, you have fully transformed into a witch making you impervious to compulsion now, yet the old compulsion still stays" Elijah said, his brown orbs looking down into a blue sea_

_"They weren't my real parents" I said softly, not believing a single word._

_"Sorry sweetheart, i just can't wait to teach you" Kol said smugly making me uneasy_

_"Teach me?" I asked, pointing a look at Elijah_

_"And what's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously_

_"I did what i had to do" William said_

_'Caroline must be doing this, see can't control it' Elijah thought to himself_

_"Ahh" William screamed as he fell to the ground, he could hear the other hunters outside fall to the floor also, their hearts beating franticly before stopping, dead. He looked over to William seeing him dead on the floor, blood everywhere._

_"Caroline, can you hear me" when she didn't respond he pulled her to him, moving one arm under her knees and behind her back lifting her towards him, standing up carrying her bridal style he flashed out of the burning castle_

* * *

I sat down crosslegged on the wooden floor, Kol had moved the furniture to make space for a practicing area. Salt, candles, herbs, goose feathers, a bowl and a glass of water were placed on the floor for to my knowledge was to practice with. I turned my head quickly when i heard the door close, seeing Kol walk through the door with a load of old looking books. Kol sat across from me with his legs crossed, placing the books next to the pile of ingredients.

"The first thing you need to know are the basics. Witches are servants of nature so their magic is based around its power and channeling the earth, though some witches that have great power can go beyond that, but that part can be left until you learn control" Kol said seriously, picking up the candle and placing it between us "You are going to light this candle"

"You aren't going to teach me a spell or anything?" I said confused when he didn't elaborate

"Darling, witches are naturally called to the earth. You will figure it out" Kol said crossing his arms and observing

"But-" I said but decided arguing was useless, if this was how he is going to teach me then i have to at least try

I tried focusing on the candle, staring at it for a long while. When nothing happened i tried a new tactic, if i just focused my energy on it maybe it would spark something. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the candle lighting, i opened my eyes and grew frustrated.

"Nothings happening" I yelled in frustration, why was this so hard. "Ouch" I said when Kol smacked my head with his hand

"You're thinking to much, i said the earth called you not you called the earth. Just sit and relax" Kol said pointing to the ground and then to me several times

"Well you could have told me that to begin with" I murmured angrily

"I was hoping that your brain would be big enough to figure it out" Kol said smugly

After glaring at the immortal pain for a while i closed my eyes and decided to concentrate on my surroundings, if nature was what had to call me i would focus on the sounds and the oak wood of the floor. Wind and trees are nature, it has to work.

After what felt like hours, i opened my eyes to look at Kol sadly. "I can't hear anything from nature, i swear this isn't working. Maybe the connection was lost when my magic got put in the dagger or something"

"Maybe you just aren't trying hard enough, maybe thoughts of your precious Elijah have clouded your brain" Kol mocked and i raised to my feet angrily

"Maybe you are just a bad teacher, all you have told me was figure it out, nature will call you. Well nothing is working you brainless whelp" I said angry and he stood up to meet my insult as he stared down murderously

"I have spent more time with witches then you, you dim-witted scold" Kol fired back and i felt rage course through me

The candle sparked a flame that grew so big it shocked me and i fell over covering my hands which now were inflamed and red. I clutched my hand to my chest as they throbbed and i saw Kol putting the fire out with the jug of water.

"What happened?" I asked him confused

"It was just as i thought, your powers are out of control because they connect to your emotions and not nature. Just then your rage caused a spark to ignite and create a flame but then your power grew that flame" Kol said looking at Caroline with a strange look, like he found a shinny object

"So can i control it?" I asked hiding my hands behind my back

"It can be controlled in time and you will be able to do the hard spells once you do" Kol said returning to his serious tone, "Take a break while i clean this up"

* * *

I put my hands in the bowl of water and crushed my face in pain, the burns hurt and the old water was not helping. I looked down to see i had also burned the front of my black dress, since this seemed to be the only dark coloured dress i had i guess i would have to end my mourning period early. Helen wouldn't want me to be sad for long and she hated the dark colours, so i guess all wasn't bad. I heard the doors open and I looked over to see Elijah walk in.

"Elijah, how was your afternoon" I asked quickly hiding my hands behind my back, if Elijah found out i had burned my hands thanks to Kol's emotion wagon experiment, i would be short one witchcraft teacher

"Pleasent, I heard you took a break from your magic lesson. Did it fair well?" Elijah asked stopping a acceptable distance away, hands behind his back and his brown eyes looking into mine

"It faired well, we discovered my powers are sourced by emotions" I said softly feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, my mind wondering to the kiss we shared when my powers got out off control. He only kissed me to focus on something besides Helen and Thomas's death and i don't know if that was because he had real feelings or if it was just a distraction. "Elijah?"

"Yes Caroline" Elijah said coming closer

"When you kissed me, was- was it genuine?" I asked my eyes finding interest in the dark wooden floor

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked

"Was the kiss just to distract me from the emotion of Helen and Thomas's death or did you kiss me because you feel something for me" I said not looking at Elijah, the mere thought of rejection chilling my bones

"Would it matter either way" Elijah replied making my heart break, i looked up at him in anger

"Of course it does, you know i love you and would do anything for you. You saved me that night, and you instantly coloured my world but I feel like you are playing with my feeling and are mocking me and it's not fair. You do so much for me and yet i can do nothing in return. My love will never be enough and i understand, we come from such different worlds and that means we can never happen, but yet i couldn't help but fall in love with you" I said tears streaming down my face but my eyes still sparked with fire, i felt so little compared to him yet he always looked at me like i was his world.

I couldn't take the silence anymore and walked past him to the door but after i passed him, his hand grabbed my arm in a gentle hold and i looked up at him. His brown eyes capturing me in his gravity.

"I kissed you because over those weeks when you pulled in and out of consciousness, when all the doctors said you would die, when i pulled you out of the fire; I realised that losing you would be one of the worse things to ever happen to me. I realised that after all this time i was falling in love with the girl i saved that night and that i might lose her" Elijah said his face serious, i could see the inner conflict in his eyes and i felt his pain "When your heart stopped, so did mine"

and with that i was pulled to him, his lips instantly on mine and the fire and passion burned our lips. My hand explored his long hair and the other his chest. His hands felt like they were burning though my dress as they travel from my neck to my back, pulling me closer to him deepening the kiss

After what felt like eternity, the kiss ended with him pulling away leaving a small peck on my lips. Our eyes opened looking into each others orbs, deep brown on ocean blue and i felt my heart flutter. I looked at my hand that rested on his neck and gasped before pulling both my hands in front of me, i looked at the perfect skin which held no burns or blisters. I was completely healed.

* * *

**~1490~**

_"Mother, Mother" the little girl said running into the hut, her purple dress flowed down to her ankles and her white ballerinas on her feet, her long blonde hair in a fancy braid with daisies flowing down like a water fall. The women looked up from her sewing to look at her joyful daughter_

_"Yes Carolina?" she said with a genuine smile on her face_

_"Look at what Isabella did with my hair, isn't it beautiful" Caroline said spinning around to show off for her mother_

_"It's beautiful darling" Elizabeth praised her daughter_

_"Where is papa, i wanna show him as well" Caroline said joyful, at the mention of William Elizabeth face grew sad_

_"Father is away on business for a few days" she said with a forced smile, Caroline grew sad "Why don't you help me with the chores and you can tell me all about your day" she said pinching Caroline's cheeks making her smile again_

_"Sure mama" Caroline said the joy returning_

* * *

**Hey readers,**

**Sorry this chapter was on the ****short side, but i got in the Carolijah i wanted, i think i got the magic across pretty well and i thought the Caroline and Kol insult fight was funny. Hope you enjoyed and again review your opinion on the story it means a lot. Remember that this story is also on WattPad and will soon be the first to receive updates because I'm moving all my work over there. Thank you to ****daniellerae23 for reviewing the last chapter it means so much!**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries if i did this would be an actual arc/plot!**


	12. I Trust You

**Last Time on Left To Die**

_"I can't Caroline, you have fully transformed into a witch making you impervious to compulsion now, yet the old compulsion still stays" Elijah said, his brown orbs looking down into a blue sea_

_"They weren't my real parents" I said softly, not believing a single word._

_"It was just as i thought, your powers are out of control because they connect to your emotions and not nature. Just then your rage caused a spark to ignite and create a flame but then your power grew that flame" Kol said looking at Caroline with a strange look, like he found a shinny object_

_"When your heart stopped, so did mine"_

_and with that i was pulled to him, his lips instantly on mine and the fire and passion burned our lips. My hand explored his long hair and the other his chest. His hands felt like they were burning though my dress as they travel from my neck to my back, pulling me closer to him deepening the kiss_

_I looked at my hand that rested on his neck and gasped before pulling both my hands in front of me, i looked at the perfect skin which held no burns or blisters. I was completely healed._

* * *

Kol looked up from his book yet again to take a glance at me and i knew something was up. It has been three months and i have learned to control my powers but Kol has become suspicious and secretive. Kol has began to sneak out of the castle late at night, he thinks no one notices but I can tell something is happening.

"Kol i have gone over these books a thousand times and i have learnt everything i possibly could. Why do you continue to teach me things i have been already taught" I complained, the book was about the vibrations in all objects and taking that energy to move and control them.

"Practice makes perfect" Kol said smugly but he had this look behind his eyes as he glanced at me again.

"No, you are keeping me occupied but i don't know why, so spill the beans jack!" I said placing the book on the table and crossing my arms.

"Don't compare me to one of your fairy tales and i'm not keeping you occupied, focus on your studies" Kol said loosely.

Kol was definitely up to no good, it seems like he is trying to keep me busy and reteaching me as to keep me around. My magic is pretty powerful as i'm the descendant of a thousand year old witch, i can do almost any spell and am very useful. Is Kol keeping me around so he can use my magic?

"You want me to-" I started but Kol quickly flashed over to me covering my mouth with his hand, bringing his index finger to his lips in a silent signal.

"Why do you have to be so bloody smart?" Kol mumbled under his breathe slowly lowering his hand from my mouth "I need a witch to do a certain spell and you just so happened to be around" he whispered.

"Don't you have witches falling for you left, right and centre. Why would you need me?" I asked with a low voice.

"Witches are very conservative these days with the talk of an immortal hybrid walking around and they certainly won't so favours to his family of immortal vampires" he said "It's just some simple locator spells."

"Elijah wouldn't want me doing spells for you, especially without his knowledge" I said unconvinced.

"Relax darling, he will never know" Kol said as he pulled a piece of paper with the spell on it out of his pocket "So will you do this favour for me?."

"You have to do something for me in return" i said and he gave me a questioning look and gestured for me to continue "Niklaus, your brother. If he tries to dagger Elijah, i want you to stop him."

"If it comes down to it fine but with this spell we might never again have to worry about him."

"How does a locater spell stop an immortal hybrid?" i asked confused.

"I have the blood of the last descendant of the bloodline originating from a dangerous vampire called Silas, he was turned immortal by his beloved so that they would be together forever but something happened and he lies desiccated somewhere but he sleeps with The Cure which can turn any vampire back to human again and i plan to use it against Klaus by offering back his daughter with is rumoured to still live and with this blood i can locate all the member of the bloodline that are still alive."

"The spell will take a while to learn especially if I'm locating more than one person" I said "and the living from the blood line could be scattered all over the world, old and new."

"I'll get you a map" Kol said smiling offering out his hand "so we have a deal."

"deal" i said taking his hand.

"Great. Have fun learning this spell" Kol said handing her a piece of paper before he left the room.

* * *

I walked into my chambers, learning that spell pulled a lot out of me magically. I walked over to the window to see the sun setting in the distance, it was now deep into spring and i could see the butterflies still flying in the fields below. I noticed Sophie wasn't in the room to help me change.

'Where could she be?' i thought to myself as i walked over to the mirror pulling my hair out of my long braid, my hair felling down my back and i took of my flat shoes and stocking and put them away. Sophie still hadn't arrived and i tried to undo my corset of my blue dress but was having trouble. I heard the door open and close and i signed in frustration.

"Sophie, i will forgive you for being late if you get me out of this bloody dress" I said in frustration, the footsteps grew closer and i felt warm hands start to slowly undo the corset.

"It would be my pleasure" the voice of Elijah sounded next to my ear and i gasped in surprise but let him untie my corset, his touch burning though my dress and it was soon piled at my feet exposing my undergarments. Elijah's hands slowly wrapped around my waist bring me flushed against his chest, my hands automatically went to his and as his lips found my neck, I let out a soft moan.

"It's improper to sneak into a ladies chambers" I said quietly as his lips found the right spot on my neck and kisses it softly.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" Elijah asked pausing in his kisses, his lips ghosted above my skin and i could feel his warm breathe against my neck. He turned me so i was facing him in our embrace and he looked down at me his brown eyes on my blue ones.

"Never" i whispered as i got lost in his brown eyes and his hand slowly cupped my cheek and he kissed me softly, his stubble grazing my cheek softly and i ran my hands though his long hair.

I pulled off his red over-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor along with his undershirt with his help and he pulled me closer deepening the kiss as he flashed us to my fourposter bed and i felt my head hit the pillow and he positioned himself in-between my legs. As his hands pressed firmly against my hips, Elijah started kissing down my neck and down my collar bone, his lips sending sparks though my body.

I felt my blood run to my cheeks and they turned red feeling the gental passion flow though our bodies creating a blissful aura. One hand ran though his long brown hair while the other continued to explore his toned muscular chest. He reached the hem of my undergarments and his breath become ridged, i looked down to see his face transform, dark veins descending from his eyes as they turned pure black with a red edge and fangs protruded from his lips.

The unexpected image startled me and i let out a small scream backing away against the headboard and Elijah retreated, sitting at the edge of the bed as he tried to calm himself. My breath was uneven as my heart struggled to keep a steady beat, i had never seen his vampire face and to suddenly see it in such a intimate moment startled me.

"I apologize, i haven't feed in a while and the intimacy made me lose my control. I didn't mean to frighten you, i'll leave" Elijah stood up from the bed ready to locate his discarded clothing.

"It's okay, it's just- i've never really seem your vampire face before and so sudden just startled me but i'm fine" I said in a fast ramble as to get him to stay and he slowly sat down a little closer this time. He sat with his legs slightly apart still shirtless and his hands on his knees focusing on his breathing.

We sat there for a while in complete silence, mood slightly ruined.

"May i see it?" I asked timidly, it was a very personal request but i wanted to look at him properly, the face in which his inner demon comes out. Though Elijah isn't a demon, he can make a pretty sketchy deal when he wants to. Elijah looks at me with a serious expression, the one that i can't tell what he's thinking. He slowly moved to sit closer to me that now i could reach out and touch him and his face was close to mine as i slowly leaned forward off the headboard.

His face slowly changed into his vampire form, and i felt mesmerised by the dark void of his eyes as they turned black. I slowly moved my hand up to softly touch the pulsing veins and they felt hot against my skin, Elijah leaned into my touch as i slowly moved my hand down his soft cheek to his fangs feeling them sharp against my finger and Elijah let out a soft moan.

"Feed from me..." i said softly as his vampire features retreated.

"Caroline-" Elijah started firmly but i cut him off quickly.

"You haven't feed for a few days and it's going to be hard to find a willing servant at this time at night" I said caressing my hand on his cheek as his hand covered mine giving it warmth.

"I don't want-" Elijah said worriedly but yet again i cut him off.

"I know you won't hurt me, I trust you" I said with genuine affection, i would do anything for this man. Even if it was laying down my life and sacrificing for him, i would do it over and over again because i loved him with all my heart.

"Okay" Elijah whispered as if he were sneaking around and he pushed a stray hair behind my ear, "but i want to make it pleasurable for you" Elijah continued and the next moment we were in the middle of the large bed, my legs on either side of his legs that were propelled up slighting being me to his hips. He sat up slighting pushed off the headboard of the bed being us closer. My undergarment ride up as i straddled him, one of his hand slowly sliding up my back under my long hair while the other slowly slid down my bare leg stopping at the knee before slowly sliding back up again.

A blush rose to my cheeks at the very intimate position, my hands instantly finding his bare chest for support at the sudden movement. I stared at his lustful eyes for a long moment and our lips slowly moved to meet each other, the soft and gentle kiss soon turned into a fiery passion that shined in the poorly lit room. We soon broke apart and his lips kissed my neck as he slowly brought my arm up, which had been exploring his muscular chest.

His eyes connected with mine as his lips moved to kiss my wrist and held that gaze as his vampire features surfaced again and he closed his eyes as he softly pierced the skin with his sharp fangs and i let out a wince but that small pain soon turned into pleasure as he took small amounts of my blood and i could feel his tongue softly move across my skin. The sight of him drinking my blood brought a excitement i couldn't describe and i let out a soft moan and my hips involuntary moved against his, grinding him.

Elijah soon broke from the bite but softly licks the wound with his tongue and kissed it as his features retracted back into his skin and his fangs dispelled back into his mouth, he licked the blood of the corners of his mouth and i could't help but wonder what my blood tasted like.

His lips looked lustfully into mine and our lips soon returned to each other, with a hint of my blood in the mix. It was a strange feeling, tasting my own blood. Elijah survives off of blood and relishes in the taste of it but for a human like me it tasted like copper but i couldn't help but be aroused.

And we spent our first night intimately together and i finally felt complete.

* * *

**Hey very devoted readers,**

**Its been a while, so sorry school started up again and i got no writing done over the holidays. This chapter is a little on the short side but i hope you don't mind because SEX SCENE! It's streamy but doesn't have any action because i don't do sex scenes they are just not my thing and hard to write. Hope you liked it and review your thoughts and suggestions and i have a plan set out for Klaus he should be making his entrance in a couple more chapters once i get the business with Kol dealt with. Spoiler! The Kol Arc i have involves doppelgangers and the Klaus Arc when he appears involves dancing and thanks Riya and some of my friends for helping me write the last scene**

**-GT**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals just the plot**


	13. Authors Note

_Dear Readers,_

_I'm so, so, so very, very sorry! I don't want to be one of those people that sort of abandons their stories but I have to put this story on hold. Right know is a point in my life where I have to get it together and realize what I want to do, I've been told by many people that they feel that my grades and kind of suffering and that I'm not doing my school work at my full potential. I really wish I could continue writing my fanfiction stories but I'm already writing my own original novel and I had to choose one or the other. I know I'm a bit young to start writing my own novel but it's something I want to do and choosing the novel over, writing my fanfiction felt like the most practical because I would be able to write at my own pace and it won't affect my school work. If I continued writing my fanfiction stories, I would feel too much pressure to update every feel weeks and if I didn't I would feel like I'm letting you down. I also felt like I'm not getting the reviews I wished I would get._

_I do wish to become a writer in my future, so I hope that after I finish school and university that, that dream comes reality and I want you guys to hopefully read my original stories someday._

_With Lots of Love  
\- GeorgiaTime_


End file.
